Over and Out
by heartland.finesse
Summary: (Based on the original heartland episode 9x06) Georgie spends the day at the reserve to find not only animals that need taken care of, but a reputation. As Ty and Amy set out to find and help a eagle, things turn to a twist when Ty suddenly is pushed off a cliff.
1. chapter 1

( *ATTENTION* this is a complete remake of 9x06. Please don't get offensive if some things are similar. I promise not all of it will be similar.)

"Woah, Bud." Amy pulled Bear to a stop. She took her rope and desensitized all around Bear's body. "Good boy." "So," Jack walked up. "What, are you making him into a roping horse?" "Actually yeah. Dad needs him for rodeo school." Amy said setting up the dummy cow. "Well what about Caleb? Can't he do it?" Jack asked."Caleb's out of town so I told dad I'd do it." Amy replied. "So you just do this for your dad and he can't do anything to help?" Jack said."Grandpa, its fine. I wanted to do it. He's getting pretty good actually." "Alright show me what you got."Amy slowly backed Bear up to the back of the round pen. "Ready? C'mon!" Amy kissed. Bear was going straight for the dummy. Amy swung her rope then, as fast as lightening, threw it on the horns. As soon as the Amy pulled the rope, Bear made a reaction. Not just any reaction, but a spook. He bucked to the side and threw Amy right of the edge of her saddle landing at Jack's feet. "Woah woah! Amy you okay?" Jack helped her up. "Ugh," Amy dusted off her pants. "Yes. I'm fine. I guess we have a lot to work on." "I can help you. You know give some pointers?" Jack tried to help."Thank you but really we are fine. I need him to trust me before anyone else." Amy said climbing back into the saddle. "Alright then. Holler if you need me." Jack said walking away. "C'mon boy." Amy went around again.

Georgie was in the kitchen on her phone while Lou came rushing downstairs from Georgie's room. "Oh my gosh mom! This is insane!" Georgie smiled. "You're right. This is." Lou slammed an envelope onto the table. "It- it's not what it looks like." Georgie said."Really? Cause not only are they your marks for the year, but you lied to me!" Lou said. "Well, not really. They said they'd pass them out late this year but, it came. So I hid it until whenever late is. I was going to tell you I promise!" "Georgie! You can't hide these things from me. It's my job as a parent to receive these. Why did you hide it?" Lou asked. "I don't know. I guess I'm just scared to open it and see." Georgie tapped the envelope. "Hunny," Lou sat down. "Whatever is on this report card, is going to be there no matter what we do. Now we'll open it and get through it together. Got it?" Georgie sighed and reached for the envelope. Her eyes scrolled down the paper as she read. "B-. In math!" "In math?! Oh Georgie! I'm so proud of you!" Lou gave her a big hug and a kiss. "This proves that this tutor is working.""Working? No it proves I don't need him anymore. I can totally do this." Georgie said. "Well hun, you aren't at the top of your tutor journey yet. You know through the summer, get some extra work in?" Lou said."What?! Summer!? No! I was already going to do extra credit this summer for science anyways." Georgie said."Doing what exactly?" Lou asked."Doing clean up day. At the reserve.""The reserve? I don't know Georgie. Not after what's all happened." Lou said."Oh come on! Jade is going to be there. And Ty and Bob have made amends since then. Please?" Georgie begged. "You can go as long as you tutor with Adam through the summer." Georgie sighed. "Okay! Fine. I'll do it."

"Alright Bear. I think that's enough for today." Amy sighed as she tied him up in the barn. "Hey Amy. How'd training go?" Ty asked coming down the loft stairs. "It's going." Amy said grabbing her wrist. "Are...are you okay? Did you fall off?" Ty asked."Yeah I'll be fine. It's just a scrape." Amy said."Let me see it." Ty said holding out his hand. "Ty really it's fine." Amy gave him her hand. "Okay okay I just want to make sure." Ty put her hand down and grabbed the first aid kit in the office. "What are you doing?" Amy asked."Making sure it doesn't get infected." Ty half smiled. He put ointment on her cut then placed a bandage on it.Amy laughed. "Don't tell me this is funny." Ty said."No no. It just reminds me of all those years ago when that horse, lisa's horse, bit me. Your doing the same thing now." Amy smiled. "The only difference is that we are together." Ty smiled. "Right. Thanks hun." Amy kissed Ty on the cheek then continued to untack Bear. "Hey Ty? Ty!?" Bob ran into the barn. "Bob? What are you doing here?" Ty asked. "Is everything okay?" Amy asked. "I gotta show you something." Bob held up a cd disk. The all scattered into the office to Ty's computer. Bob put the cd in and Ty sat down. "It's an eagle." Ty said."Yeah. And he's hurt. I really need your help getting him before anything or anyone does. He needs help." Bob said."W-why can't you just do it?" Ty asked. "Because I'm jammed at the reserve all day tomorrow with a clean up day for the high school. Georgie is one of the volunteers." Bob said."Okay so what's the plan then?" Ty asked."Here," Bob pulled out a map. "It's about an hour drive from the reserve. The short cut's here on the trail. It's about four hours on horseback. The nest should be right in here. It should be visible from the ground." Bob said circling the spot on the map. "Okay I'm coming with you." Amy said."Good idea. I'll need help anyways." Ty said. "I can't thank you two enough. I would but I would screw everything up at the school-" "It's okay Bob. We are always happy to help. When do we leave?" Ty asked."Tomorrow afternoon. A little bit after lunch time." Bob said. "We'll be ready." Amy smiled.

At the dinner table, Ty had the tablet with the eagle video playing for Georgie and Katie to look at. "Wow! The both of you are so lucky to be able to go save this guy!" Georgie said."It's going to be pretty exciting." Amy said."Man I wish I could go." Georgie sighed. "I thought you were excited about going to the reserve tomorrow?" Ty said."I am. It's going to be great!" Lou pulled Jack into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" Jack asked. "I don't know if I should let Georgie go to this reserve thing. I mean after everything that happened with Ty." Lou said."Well Ty and Bob are perfectly fine. If Ty thinks it's okay then I think it's okay for Georgie to go." Jack walked back into the dining room. "So, you two on a trail ride in the middle of nowhere. Sounds pretty romantic." Lisa said."Mm! It does. What a get away." Lou said."That's not why I'm going. I don't want Ty to be alone! Anything could go wrong." Amy said sipping her water. "Right." Lou laughed. "So you just bring the eagle back and that's it?" Jack asked."Yep. The riding part is the only long part." Ty laughed. "I gotta go. Jade texted me to meet her at the park." Georgie got up."Okay be safe. Sweetie!" Lou said. "Yep!" Georgie shut the screen door."Alright. I'm going to write down the directions to the trail so I won't have to last minute tomorrow." Ty said. "And make sure you two get a good sleep tonight too. You have a long day tomorrow." Jack said."We will." Amy smiled and left the table with Ty.


	2. Chapter two The Journey Ahead

Amy woke up to the smell of coffee and toast with bacon. She rolled over to see Ty, who looked like a chef cooking breakfast.

"Wow. Special occasion?" Amy asked walking into the kitchen.

"Well I want you-I mean us to have a good breakfast before we go." Ty said flipping the bacon.

"Even if it's our last." Amy joked.

Ty laughed. "Good morning." He hugged her.

Amy sighed. "Good morning." She kissed him. "So I was thinking, maybe I could do some more training with Bear this morning before we get the trailer ready? We almost had it yesterday."

"Yeah. We don't have to leave till after lunch. Just please be careful, Amy." Ty said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Ty I am always going to be fine. Besides it was my fault yesterday. I moved too quickly." Amy sat down.

"So he's freaking out when you pull the rope?" Ty asked setting the coffee cups on the table.

"Yeah. I think he doesn't like the feeling of pulling something."

"Well what if that something is moving?" Ty asked.

"What are you saying?" Amy placed her elbows onto the table.

"Well remember a while ago, I hooked that dummy cow up to the ATV while Caleb roped it? We could try the same thing." Ty suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm ready to try something new with him anyways. Maybe if he gets this down, he'll be able to drag a non-moving dummy." Amy said.

"Alright we'll do it after breakfast then?" Ty asked.

"Absolutely." Amy smiled and cheered her coffee with Ty's.

"Thanks for dropping me off, Lisa." Georgie smiled getting out of her car.

"No problem, hunny. I'm just trying to help your mom with her super busy schedule." Lisa sighed.

Georgie didn't really think about how busy her moms schedule was. "Oh. Okay. Well, I gotta go!" Georgie ran towards the front of the reserve.

"Georgie! Over here!" Jade called her over.

"Oh hey!" Georgie gave her a hug.

"If this is considered credit, man I wonder what else could be. This is going to be awesome." Jade smiled.

"I was pretty excited to see this for credit. I'm glad Ty has cleared everything with Bob because if I didn't do this, I'd have to do science experiments all summer long." Georgie sighed.

"Oh good. You guys are here." Bob came walked up.

"Ready to work." Jade crossed her arms.

"We are just waiting for one more- oh there he is now." Bob said.

"I wonder who it is." Georgie whispered to Jade then turned around.

"Oh no..." Georgie gasped.

Jade eyed Georgie. It was Adam. Adam was the last student signed up.

"You guys know each other?" Bob asked.

"Sadl-"

"Uh yes! Yeah we do." Georgie interrupted Jade.

"Good then that means you can choose your own assignments together. I need llamas fed and skunks taken care of." Bob said.

"We'll take the llamas!" Jade said grabbing Georgie's arm.

"Okay then Adam you are with me and the skunks." Bob said.

"Great." Adam said.

"Okay so contact," Bob handed out radios. "These will keep everything right in place. Just hold down the button here to speak. Hello hello hello, and you just let go. And the message will go to all four talkies."

"Radios use radio frequencies from radio towers to keep in contact so they are more useful than cell phones in an emergency." Adam spewed.

"God..." Jade sighed.

"Okay! Let's get started." Bob said.

"You ready?" Ty called getting onto the ATV.

Amy nodded.

Ty started to laugh hysterically while he drove in circles.

"Ty speed up!" Amy called laughing at him. Bear was chasing up to the dummy. Every hoof that touched the ground sounded like a drum. A four beat drum, like a gallop. Once Amy was close enough, she through the rope on the horn point, getting it right on target.

"Okay I have it! Drop the dummy!" Amy said.

Ty pressed a release button on the atv which would have released a trailer but, in this case, a cow dummy.

Bear was dragging it for a while until he realized that he was pulling quite a bit of weight. He slid to an immediate stop. The stop surprised Amy and forced her body to lean over the saddle horn.

"You okay?" Ty drove up.

"Ugh, yeah. I'm fine. Man does he pack a punch." Amy sighed.

"I would love to go again for the... fifth, sixth time," Ty started while Amy laughed. "But we do have to go. The eagle is awaiting."

"Right. Okay I'll get the trailer ready. My dad dropped off his truck about an hour ago and took yours so we will take his. Lou is making lunch for us so I'll meet you in there in a bit." Amy said dismounting Bear.

"I'll help you." Ty said walking with Amy back to the barn.

It was about 12:30 pm. Ty and Amy had the trailer all hooked up and ready to go. They had just finished lunch and were ready to get into the road.

"Auntie Amy!" Katie came running out by the truck. "Here is a lunch box for you and uncle Ty to have a picnic!" Katie smiled.

"Well thank you katie." Amy smiled. "You know Lou, I don't think we'll have time for a picnic." Amy whispered.

"You never know. A picnic can come in handy on a super romantic ride like this." Lou joked.

"Lou I've told you. This is Ty's work only." Amy said.

"Ready?" Ty asked.

"Yeah I'm coming." Amy replied.

"Now you two drive safe." Jack kissed Amy on the forehead.

"We will." Ty replied.

"Hey will you guys want to be back in time for dinner?" Lou asked.

"Of course. Dinner will sound great once we are back on the road." Amy said getting into the truck.

"Alright we'll see you then!" Lou said.

"Bye love you guys!" Amy and Ty waved.

"Have fun!" Katie waved.

"I'm so glad we got the llamas instead of the skunks." Jade said feeding them hay.

"Yeah well I guess I feel kind of bad for Adam. I mean skunks? Really?" Georgie said.

"You, feel bad for Adam? I mean look at the guy! He always drives us insane."

"That is true. When ever he tutors me, he always tells me what to do. He always bosses me around and thinks he knows better than me. He's such a stuck up know it all." Georgie said not realizing her walkie was on "talk" mode.

"Yeah he's the worst." Jade agreed.

Adam heard everything. As he was helping Bob, he looked down to see the walkie flashing red which meant someone was talking.

"Hey man, are they talking about you?" Bob asked.

"No no no. It's um a different guy. Jades step brother...I think." Adam lied.

"As long as everything's cool." Bob said.

"Yep. Peachy."

"So this spot should be coming up really soon." Ty said holding up his phone GPS.

"Ty, it's so beautiful out here. I can't believe we haven't been here." Amy said admiring the scenery out her window.

"This is just the beginning. Wait till you see the trail route."

"Well I can't wait to see that eagle. I've never seen one in person." Amy said.

"Really?" Ty asked with a chuckle

"Oh don't go all vet ego on me." Amy nudged Ty.

"Hey," Ty pulled the truck over. "We're here."

Amy got out of the truck star struck. "Ty, this place is amazing!" Amy smiled.

"Hey don't say I never take you any place nice."

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Let's get the horses unloaded and be on our way." Ty said.

"Alright." Amy said opening the trailer back. "C'mon Bear." Amy kissed.

I'm glad we remembered to bring all three horses. That eagle needs to sit somewhere!" Ty laughed.

Amy laughed. "So this trail, are there any cliffs on the way?"

"Well bob drew out the safest, quickest route and I'm not seeing any so we should be good." Ty said mounting onto Harley.

"Alright. Just making sure." Amy said climbing onto Bear. "Ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be! Just gotta...follow the map..." Ty said to himself.

As they trotted along the trail, a huge beautiful mountain was visible. Amy gasped in delight.

"Wow! I sort of regret telling Lou this won't be a romantic trip..." Amy said.

"Amy you know what's going to happen. We save the eagle then come home." Ty laughed.

"Not even a tiny bit?" Amy smiled.

"I bet we could squeeze some in." Ty said.

Amy laughed. "Man, all the years of school, training, and... it all leads to this. You know the first day you came I never expected you to save an eagle."

"I have to admit, I wouldn't have expected it either. I'm just glad we get to help the guy." Ty said holding out his map.

"Me too." Amy agreed.

"So how long do we have to feed these things?" Jade asked.

"Until these hay bales are gone." Georgie sighed.

"That's like...two more square bales! Geez do they even get fat?" Jade laughed.

"Well, just think. Before Bob brought them to the reserve, they barely ate anything."

"Aww. I can't even imagine." Jade said.

"Me too. Poor guys." Georgie pet them.

"So," Jade started to change the subject. "You glad tutoring is over?"

"Actually about that," Georgie bit her lip. "I'm kinda doing it through the summer."

"What?! Georgie I thought you were done!" Jade stood up.

"I know I know it's just, I really wanted to come to this. Me and my mom made a deal; if I came to this clean up day I'd have to do more tutoring through the summer to get my marks through the roof." Georgie finished.

"Well that's quite a big sacrifice for some science cred." Jade said.

"Hey! as my friend, your supposed to tell me I made the right decision..." Georgie looked away.

"No, as your friend in supposed to keep you from doing things like this. You hate that guy!" Jade said.

"I do. But is he worth my grade? Yes. I just thought you'd sort of understand." Georgie said picking at grass.

"Georgie," Jade knelt down to meet Georgie's eyes. "Okay I get it. I really do. It's just it seems like you'll be complaining about him to me. All summer long." Jade laughed.

"No I wouldn't!" Georgie through crumpled up hay at Jade.

"Hey! That was so uncalled for. You asked for it." Jade picked Georgie up and threw her into a pile of hay as they both burst of laughter.

"It's...it's not funny!" Georgie said laughing as she removed hay from her hair.

"Okay. Bob said the nest should be visible from here." Ty took out his binoculars.

Amy scanned the area. They both looked from tree to tree.

"Wait, Ty look." Amy pointed to the ground under a tree.

"Rah...the nest fell. Alright I'm going to need your help." Ty dismounted.

Amy nodded dismounting as well.

"Can you hand me the gloves from Teddy's pack?" Ty asked walking closer to the nest on the ground.

"Yeah." Amy ran back then gave him the gloves.

"Okay. Easy. Easy now. Easy." Ty swooped in and grabbed the eagle. He quickly tucked the wings under his gloves so he couldn't get away. "There you go. Good boy."

"Did the nest falling hurt him?" Amy asked.

"Well, he might have a fractured bone in his Xenicibis. I'm going to take him back to the clinic just to make sure. C'mon big guy." Ty started to walk back to the horses then stopped. "Wanna hold him?" Ty turned around.

"Of course." Amy laughed holding out her arms.

"Okay. Easy. Easy boy. There you go." Ty let the bird into Amy's arms as she held him tightly.

"He's so amazing." Amy gasped.

"Yeah. He really is." Ty smiled.

"I still can't believe I'm holding an eagle!" Amy laughed.

"I wish we could hold him longer but it's going to get dark soon so I'll put him in his cage." Ty said taking the bird and placing it into the cage on Teddy's back.

"So we headed back?" Amy asked.

"Yep," Ty placed the blanket over the cage. "We have about a two hour ride ahead of us."

"Alright let's get going then." Amy mounted Bear.

It was about two hours since they rescued the eagle. They had brought Bear along just to see how he'd do back in the wild.

"You know I'm glad we brought Bear. He needed a change of scenery." Amy stroked Bear's mane.

"It was a good idea. He seems to be doing pretty well." Ty said.

"Just glad you're not throwing me." Amy whispered to Bear.

"Wait hold up a minute." Ty stopped Harley.

"What's wrong?" Amy stopped the two other horses.

"We should have been at the road by now. Let me check the map." Ty said as he dismounted. He searched through the pack to try to find the map but was buried.

The movements of all the papers shifting around spooked the eagle. He started hitting the sides of his cage. Teddy started to jump forwards and back freaking out the next two horses.

"Woah! Woah! Easy!" Amy yelled trying to control the horses.

Harley was pushing against Ty. As he gripped the saddle, Ty continuously was trying to ease his horse. "Woah woah bud! Easy! Woah- w-woahhhh!"

Ty was griping onto the saddle so he wouldn't fall off the cliff behind him. It wasn't enough. The horse was too strong and there was nothing Amy or Ty could have done. Right over the edge he fell bashing against multiple rocks along the way. Once he landed on a rock platform, he was motionless. Before Ty closed his eyes, it was like the whole world around him went out in darkness. The last thing he saw was his beautiful wife's face then all was black. Not knowing if he'd ever wake up again.


	3. Chapter three Chances

Amy:

My stomach dropped. I thought I was dreaming. I needed to wake up.

"Ty!?" I screamed. I ran to tie the horses to the tree, then I ran towards the edge of the cliff with shaky hands.

I looked over the edge. There he laid motionless. Praying he was still alive, I called out for him. "Ty! Oh no. Ty can you hear me? Please?!" I had to do something. He wasn't moving. He can't be dead, can he?

I grabbed my hair and wiped my tears. I looked at Bear, then he looked at me. I untied him and grabbed the rope from the saddle horn. "Okay Bear," I said wrapping the rope around my waist. "I need to trust you, and I need you to trust me. I need you to help me go over the ledge and help Ty, alright? He could be really hurt down there. Okay ready?"I backed up to the ledge of the cliff. "Okay c'mon Bear lets go." I kissed. Bear walked slow but closer to the edge with every step. It was working. "Good boy! Keep going. come on!" I was almost to the bottom. My heart was racing. I needed to get to him. I am so close! "Oh! Good boy! Woah! Woah Bear good boy!" I did it. My boots landed on the scruffy rocks as my hands did.

"Ty?" I knelt by his head hoping for an answer. "T-Ty. Hunny you gotta wake up. Ty?"

Ty started to move his head. His eyes fluttered open. "Amy?"

Ty:

My head still spinning, I hear a voice. Is it...mom? No. It can't be her. She didn't come with Amy and I, did she? A high pitched ringing noise blasted through my head then the pain of it sprung to my leg. My eyes forced open. Then I see Amy. Her face ghost white. "Amy?" I try to let out with a raspy voice.

"Ty, hey baby," She grabbed my hand. "You're going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of here."

"W-what happened?" I say rubbing my face. "Did, did I fall?" I ask trying to remember.

"Hun you fell off a cliff. Don't worry because I'm going to get you out." She grabbed a rope and tried to help me sit up.

As soon as I sat up, my head got dizzy. Then a shot of pain flew through my leg again. I couldn't help but scream out in pain. Amy tried to calm me down. My hand gripped a rock to the side. I stared at my leg. I almost fainted at the sight. "Amy," I said panting. "My leg."

"Oh, oh Ty! What do I do?" Amy looked at it.

"Right now? You need to set it." It was a fracture. Not just any, it stuck up out of my leg piercing my skin.

"What do you mean set it? Ty your shin is completely broken." I saw panic in her eyes. I knew what to do. I just needed her to do it.

"Amy," I said getting dizzy again. "I need you to grab the front of my foot and heel. Then you are going to pull up and out as hard and as fast as you possibly can. It might take a few tries but you have to do it or I could loose too much blood." I said hoping she got everything.

"Ty," she said with teary eyes. "I- I can't do this to you! What if I can't do it?" She was panicking now.

"Amy? Amy look at me," I said looking at her the best I could without falling.

"You need to do this. It doesn't matter how many tries. And if I get knocked out? Keep pulling. Pull fast and...and hard." My mind was getting fuzzier by the minute.

"O-Okay." She sniffed.

"It's going to be okay." I said trying to comfort her.

Amy:

"I feel sick. I couldn't do this to him!! And if I don't get it the first try, what then? Do it again? He's already suffered a fall. W-why did I go with him? I probably distracted him and now we are lost in the middle of a mountain. Mom please tell me what to do." I thought to myself.

"It's going to be okay." Ty said looking at me with pain.

I've never seen him like this. I have to help. I got to.

"Okay. Ty? I'm going to do it. Now you stay awake for me. Don't go out if it yet," I said as I grabbed his foot. "Like you said, fast and hard, right?"

Ty hissed through the pain of his leg being pulled up. "Yes. Ah! Yes." He nodded placing his back against the cliff wall.

"Okay," I was feeling a little dizzy myself. "On three. One. Two!"

SNAP.

Ty:

My eyes pulled open. I couldn't hear anything. Everything was ringing. Everything was bright. Like a star. I saw a figure. She was so familiar. The brightness faded and I saw Amy take my hands with tears in her eyes. I wondered to myself, "Why is she crying? What happened?" Then she took my head and placed it down on the rock. What was she doing? Why was I on rocks? Then it came to me. My hearing came back and I found out I was yelling and screaming in pain with tears streaming down my face. My leg. That was it! It worked Amy did it. It hurts like hell but it's nothing I can't handle. I calmed down from the yelling and started to moan and hiss through it.

"Ty, Ty hunny. It's set. Your leg I set it. Please don't cry." She brushed her fingers through my hair.

"Oh Amy," I started trying to catch my breath. "Thank you." I wiped my face with my hand.

"I'm just glad you're going to be okay. We need to get back up there and see if we have any bandages that we can wrap that up with."

"There is a little first aid vet kit in my pack. It should have some things in there." I said.

Amy stood up to grasp the rope. It was too high to reach. "Bear! Bear come back buddy come here!" She kissed and clicked for Bear to appear. As Bear got closer, the rope lowered. "Good boy Bear! Ty, how...how should we do this?" Amy looked at me.

"Uh...you go up first, Amy. Before you go could drag me to the side of the cliff so I can, agh.." I winced. My leg still hurt the same but at least it wasn't piercing my skin anymore. "Grab the rope." I finished.

"Okay. I promise I will be right at the edge to help you." She said as she helped me to the side. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say getting dizzy again. I laid my head down and waited till the rope would come back.

Narrator:

Amy tightened the rope around her side then grabbed the rock wall. "Back Bear." She said calmly.

Bear slowly moved back carefully listening to the voice cues Amy was giving him. Putting full trust into the horse, Amy continued to cue him. "Good boy. Back Bear. Back. Back. C'mon. There you go back. Good boy!" Amy reached the top. She climbed over the ledge, back to the top of the cliff.

"Ty I'm throwing it down!" Amy said looking down at Ty.

Ty slowly grabbed it and placed it over his head. He took the rope and rock as a support to stand. "Amy?" Ty said weakly.

"Yeah I'm here Ty."

"I, I can't stand. Bear is going to have to pull me. You'll need to help him." Ty said grabbing his bleeding leg.

Amy nodded rushing to the side of Bear. "Back Bear. Back. Let's go. Back. Back. Good boy." Amy backed Bear up slowly. "You doing okay?" Amy called to Ty since she couldn't see him.

"I need to get this leg wrapped. It...it really hurts. I'm real dizzy." Ty winced.

"I know I know hun. I'm going to get you out of here. Back Bear. Back!"

Amy continued to pull the rope until she saw Ty. "Woah! Woah! Good boy." Amy ran to the edge to help Ty up.

"You're okay. You're going to be just fine." Amy kissed Ty on the head.

"Does Harley still know that lay down trick? We should get into the woods before I fall again." Ty tried to laugh but realized it hurt way too bad.

"I could try. He should remember it." Amy said going to grab Harley. Ty's eyes tried to follow Amy when she went to get Harley, but he couldn't keep them open. Everything got dizzy then the whole world turned black.

Amy:

Ty has been out of it for five minutes now. I'm getting scared and he's loosing his blood. I've already managed to drag his body onto Harley. Now, with leading all three horses into the forest, it's going to be a hassle trying to stay together.

I finally found it. The perfect spot. I immediately tied the horses to a tree and went to see Ty. "Come on Ty you have to wake up." I'm doing it. Just going to use the last of his water. We'll still have mine. I gently poured it over his dirty, bloody, sweaty face.

He gasped then grabbed the side of the saddle. "A-Amy!" He yelled.

"Hey hey! Shh. It's okay. I'm here. I'm right here. Let's get you onto the blanket now." I said slowly taking him off the saddle onto the blanket.

"Agh!" He yelled out.

"Sorry. There you go." I kissed his forehead.

"Amy you...you gotta wrap my leg. It's going to get infected." Ty panted.

"You don't worry about that. I'll take care of you. And afterward I guess Katie's lunch will come in handy." I say trying to cheer him up.

Ty chuckled a little but his smile faded.

"In my pack, there is gauze, cleaning alcohol, gauze tape."

I ran to get the things from his pack. "I just brought it all incase we need anything else." I say kneeling by his side.

"Is the eagle-" Ty said trying to sit up.

"The eagle is fine," I let him back down. "His cage is on the ground. Just relax."

"I think...I think I'll lay my head down until the dizzy spells go away." Ty winced.

I feel so awful. I want to give him a hug but he has bruises all over his stomach and back. The only thing I can say was it's okay. But it really wasn't. How are we even going to get out of here? We have no cell service, no walkie talkies, and no signal to tell anyone we are out here. What am I going to do?! I can't sit here and watch him suffer. I don't know what to do. Please mom, tell me what to do!


	4. Chapter four Be Still

Ty:

As I lie down on our bed, I sigh then look at Amy. "You don't have to come tomorrow if you don't want to."

"What?" She rolled over and looked back at me.

"It's just...I don't want you to think that I can't handle this." There. I let it out. But was it the right thing to say?

"Ty," she sat up. "I would never think you couldn't do anything. You are the strongest man that I know. And I'm the most stubborn woman so you can't keep me here." She laughed.

"Yeah you are," I said laughing. "I can't wait for you to see the eagle."

"I know! I'm so excited. It'll be an experience that's for sure." Amy smiled.

"Well we should probably hit the hay then." I lay down.

"What are you talking about?" She looked at me confused.

"Amy, it's eleven o'clock. We have a long day tomorrow." I said looking at her confused.

"Ty what are you saying? It's five in the afternoon."

I didn't know what she was talking about. I started to hear a ringing noise. A strong, high pitched one.

"Ty? Ty. Ty?" Each word getting more muffled. The high pitch got so loud I covered my ears and fell of the side of the bed.

"Ty?" I open my eyes. I yelled and grabbed whatever was in front of me. I was scared. I couldn't see.

"Woah Ty take it easy! It's just me. It's Amy." Amy. Amy! I immediately let go. I grabbed her arm without knowing. I could see a little better now.

"Amy, Amy I uh," I couldn't think straight. My vision was still fuzzy.

"Hey hey. Just relax. It's okay. Shh." She grazed her fingers through my hair.

"Are we still in the forest?" I rubbed my head.

"Uh, yeah. You...you went out for a while are you feeling okay?" She said feeling my forehead.

"I fell from a cliff. Never better." I joked.

Amy looked down at my leg. "I started cutting your jeans around your cut," she started. "But I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Once I remembered hurting my leg, the pain came back. The dream felt so real. I wish I could go back and start all over. "Yeah yeah. I can um, show you what to do for that." I grabbed my leg.

"Ty you just sit tight. You just fell about twenty feet." She said getting out the gauze and alcohol.

"Guess you can't say that too many times in your life, can you?" I said.

"I'm just glad you're alive." She said kissing my hand.

"Me too." I half smiled.

"Next, I need you guys to open up the gates to three enclosures on the west side of the property. You're gonna have to hoof it though. It's all there in the sketch." Bob said.

"H-how far is it?" Adam asked.

"On foot? Fifteen minutes give or take. I would do it for you but I have a new short-horned lizard coming in." Bob said.

"Oh cool! They shoot blood out of their eyes." Jade said nodding her head.

"I'm impressed. Want to come with me?" Bob asked.

"Sure!" Jade said.

Georgie eyed Jade.

"What?" Jade mouthed.

"Great then you two can do the gate," Bob started but then realized they were all giving each other death stares. "Is that a problem?"

"Um nope. Not at all. We'll get right on it." Georgie grabbed Adams arm and pulled him out of the shed.

"Uh," Georgie stopped. "Where are you going?"

"The map says the gate is this way." Adam pointed south.

"No it's not. And besides I've been here before so I know my way around. The gates this way." Georgie pointed north west.

"Fine you go your way, I'll go mine." Adam said.

"Fine." Georgie walked into the shed where she found an ATV.

"What do you think you're doing?" Adam stomped up.

"Taking the ATV. It'll be way faster than on foot." Georgie mounted the vehicle.

"You can't just take that without Bob knowing!" Adam shouted.

"He won't mind. Now are you coming or not?" Georgie said impatiently. She shrugged and started to leave.

"Wait!" Adam said holding his hand up to Georgie. "At least take a helmet." He said giving her a helmet. He then grabbed another and put it on his head, then mounted the back of the ATV.

"Fine then. Here we go!" Georgie said as she drove away on the ATV.

"Okay so I use this then?" Amy held up a bottle of alcohol.

"Yes. First you need to stem the blood-flow. Here take my belt." Ty said trying to take off his belt.

"Hey hey hey. I got it. Just lay down." Amy said taking off Ty's belt.

"Six inches above the wound, as tight as you can go." Ty said with shallow breaths.

Amy nodded. She measured with her fingers. The tighter she put the belt the harder Ty gripped the tree.

"Ahh!" He let out a yell.

"I'm sorry! Ty. It's almost done." Amy said trying not to cry.

"Amy," Ty said staring at his leg. "The blood. It's just pooling there by the wound. H-how tight is that belt?" Ty asked.

"It's three holes from the tightest." Amy said.

"Make it two." Ty said inhaling as she tightened it again.

"Okay it's two. W-what now?" Amy said rubbing her shaky hands.

Ty:

Trying to collect my thoughts, I respond to Amy in a shaky voice. "You have to flush it out. Get that bottle." I said pointing at my bag.

"You know this reminds me of the story you told about you and Scott. Did you have to do all of this?" Amy asked.

I sighed trying not to think about the pain coming. "Yeah. Yeah I did. The only thing that I don't have in my bag is that mil of the horse meds."

"This is going to sting." Amy said getting ready to pour the liquid over my leg.

As it hit my leg, it wasn't bad at first. Then it burned. It got to the point where it felt like flames were inside my leg. I tried to hide it from Amy. I grabbed the grass on the ground and squeezed it between my hands. I never yelled. I tried to hold it in. The best I could do was groan out loud. It was so painful. I wanted to just faint. Anything would be better. It hurt worse than the bone being set. I suddenly felt light headed.

"Ah! Amy, AH!" I finally yelled.

"Ty," Amy stopped pouring. "Be still. Please. It over." She finished.

Amy:

I could tell that Ty was going to black out. I can't imagine how painful this must be for him. I'd do anything to take his place. "Ty? Ty you gotta stay awake." I said.

"A-Amy..." He said weakly.

I tried to think about what to do next. I've seen him help Remi before when she was bleeding after falling down a well. I grabbed the gauze. The blood was leaking through each pad. It wasn't stopping. I started to worry even more. Was he going to loose too much?

"Ty? Ty it won't stop. The bleeding it won't. What do I do?" I asked hoping for an answer.

"When the bone broke and...it probably hit an...artery. You...you have to find it and...pinch it shut." Ty said trying to stay awake.

"Ty?" I asked.

"It's...it's okay. Just find the artery and pinch it."

My heart skipped a beat. Was he going to be okay?! "Ty, you're going to be okay." I started to cry. "I'm sorry." I stuck my finger in his cut. He let out a cry. The tone in his voice made my adrenaline go off. I felt around for a long stringy tube.

"Amy! Ahh!" He cried.

I went as fast as I could. The things I was feeling, touching, and smelling horrified me. I don't know how Ty does it. The smell was like smelling burning plastic. I felt where his bone snapped in half. I wanted to take my fingers out but I had to find that artery before he bleeds out.

"Ty I found it!" I said.

"Good," He said panting. "Now you gotta pinch it. As hard as you can."

"O-okay." I pinched it shut. Still holding onto it with one hand, a grabbed gauze and fit it inside where the artery rested.

"Mmm..." Ty moaned. "Now there should be a paper clip in there too. Close the artery with it." He said squeezing his eyes closed.

I grabbed the clip with my hands. They were coated in blood and it almost slipped through my fingers. I managed to keep a grip and placed the clip over the hole.

"You aren't bleeding anymore Ty!" I gasped in relief.

"That...that's great." Ty said as his voice got weaker.

I got the gauze and tape and wrapped it up.

"It's good now. You're okay," I grabbed his hand. "Now we just need to get out of here." I said to myself. "Just rest now."

I looked up. I saw the sky getting darker. I need to make a fire or things could go bad. Tomorrow is a new day. I'll figure out how to get out of here then, but for now I'm focused on keeping my husband alive. "We'll be okay," I whispered to my sleeping husband. "It's all going to be okay."


	5. Chapter five Heart and Soul

Amy:

I sit close to Ty by the fire. It has to be past ten o'clock by now. As I stare into the star filled sky, I thought about where we should have been by now. In our nice warm bed with fuzzy socks, filled with a good meal, and teeth brushed. Well, we did have Katie's packed picnic. Ty's head rolls towards me. "Hey Ty." I whisper as a placed my hand on his forehead.

"Hey." Ty said rubbing his eyes.

"You've been asleep for a few hours now. I've been changing your gauzes here and there."I say hoping to keep him relaxed.

"Thank you. Is it just me or is it great that Katie packed that lunch?" Ty asked smiling with a raspy voice.

I giggle. "It came in handy. I saved the granola bars for tomorrow's breakfast. How are you feeling?"

"Head ache, these bruises are killing me, and it feels like a sledge hammer is pounding on my leg. Never been better." Ty said smiling.

"Hey if you can laugh that means you aren't on the brink of death." I joke.

"I feel like I was almost." He said frowning.

I bit my lip then I decided to change the subject. "Alright memory check! Your head got banged up pretty badly. Do you know what happened?"

"I fell off a cliff, then this beautiful woman repelled down to save me," Ty said as I smiled. "Do you know where she went?"

"Hey! You can go back to bed now." I said slightly nudging his shoulder.

"Ah!" Ty winced.

"Oh! Oh sorry." I said looking embarrassed.

"It's okay." He said looking at me.

"I'm gonna catch some zzz's for a bit. Wake me up if you need anything. And I mean it. Don't you dare play tough guy." I said pointing my finger at him.

"I will. Night Amy." He said to me.

"Good night." I kissed him.

"Ugh it hurts to kiss!" Ty yelled.

"Really?!" I asked sitting back up.

"No. I'm fine." Ty said.

"Come here." I gently pulled Ty's head close to mine. I gave him my "it's going to be okay kiss."

"I love you." He said.

"I love you more."

Earlier that day:

"Woah! Georgie, slow down!" Adam yelled at the back of the ATV.

Georgie didn't answer. She just wanted to get to the gait and back.

"Woah! Aha!! This is a blast! Woohoo!" Adam said as they drove over hills.

The engine started to tick. Tick tick tick tick...

"What's wrong? Why are we stopping?" Adam said getting off.

"Uh, I don't know," Georgie said taking off her helmet. "It just stopped. I think it's dead."

Adam looked around to see if he could find anything. He saw the gas meter line. It was smack-dab on empty. "Maybe because we are out of gas. You didn't even think to check it before you took it?"

"I didn't think I had to. Besides you came to so the more weight probably made it die quicker." Georgie said.

"This doesn't have much to do with me. If you hadn't taken it in the first place we would have-"

CRASH!

The ATV rolled down one of the hills and crashed at the bottom.

Georgie and Adam covered their mouths and gasped. "Ohhh we are in so much trouble now!" Adam said.

"We need to get someone." Georgie suggested as she walked down the hill.

"This is so bad. My reputation, my parents, Bob, and it will affect my application!" Adam yelled.

"Application? For what? Summer camp?" Georgie said sarcastically.

"No! College! Stealing an ATV and wreaking it could RUIN my future career!" Adam grabbed his head.

"Geez! Just relax! You are still in high school. You aren't going anytime soon."

"Actually, my mom is a college professor and she can get me in early." Adam crossed his arms.

"Oh my gosh!" Georgie gasped.

"What?!" Adam looked around.

"So that's where you get your nerdiness from." Georgie crossed her arms and smiled.

"First of all, nerdiness isn't a word, second at least I don't need a tutor to help with simple mathematic problems."

Georgie stared at him. She uncrossed her arms and walked up the hill.

"Ah, Georgie wait! Where are you going?" Adam called running after her.

"Going to get help."

"Georgie! Please wait." Adam said running up to her.

"What?" She turned around.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I...I didn't mean it." Adam confessed.

"Whatever. I just wish I was with Ty and Amy, my uncle and aunt. They are rescuing a bald eagle for Bob right now." Georgie sighed.

"People only see three basic colors. Eagles see five. It helps with their hunting." Adam spouted.

"Why do you always do that?" Georgie stopped.

"What? Be a stuck-up know it all?" Adam said.

"You heard me." Georgie sighed and continued to walk.

"Yeah. Everything. Including Jade. You must have accidentally hit your talk button. Hey and you can be pretty bossy yourself." Adam said.

"Look I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean those things and I shouldn't have said them. I-"

"No its cool. I guess I can be kind of annoying at times." Adam cut her off.

"I guess I can too." Georgie sighed.

"What were you two thinking?!" Bob walked up to him with Jade laughing behind.

"Look we're sorry we took the ATV. It crashed and...and it's-"

"It's my fault. I had the idea. Don't blame her." Adam lied.

"No," Georgie sighed. "It's my fault. I'm really sorry."

"Do you know what could've happened if you got hurt? Or worse? I spent months just trying to get this place back up and running. If you had gotten hurt, this place would have shut back down. I'm really disappointed in you two." Bob said.

"We are really sorry, Mr Granger." Adam said.

Bob sighed knowing they didn't mean it. "Call me Bob. Okay? Let's go get that ATV."

"Where is Georgie? Jade should have brought her home by now." Lou looked through the kitchen window.

"Look mommy!" Katie came dancing into the room with her new pink tutu.

"Oh it's lovely, Katie. You look stunning." Lisa said smiling at Katie.

"I guess it is better than making one." Lou half smiled.

"Oh, well hunny, your schedule was so busy with all these activities, I thought I'd just get that to help you out." Lisa said.

"Well, Katie likes it. It's beautiful. I didn't know if I had any time to sew one anyway." Lou laughed.

"Anything for my goddaughter." Lisa said placing her hand around Katie.

Georgie ran through the front door. She kicked off her shoes and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Um where do you think you're going? And, Georgie! Why are you all muddy!?" Lou said stopping Georgie

"Can I tell you after I shower?" Georgie asked.

"No! You tell me here." Lou tapped her foot waiting impatiently.

"I kinda borrowed an ATV without asking and crashed it...I'm fine though! Adam is too." Georgie said.

"Georgie are you okay?! What were you thinking? Adam was on it too? Is he okay!? Georgie WHAT were you thinking?" Lou started panting.

"Calm down Lou." Lisa placed her hands on Lou's shoulders.

"I'm really sorry and Bob already took care of it." Georgie said.

"Well I haven't taken care of it. Just...shower and stay in your room until I can talk to you."

"But mom!"

"Now." Lou huffed.

"Ugh! You're so unfair! You never listen." Georgie slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Just let her cool off." Lisa said as Lou nodded.

"Ty and Amy said they'd be back around five. It's six thirty. Where are they now?" Lisa walked into the kitchen.

"See? Doesn't it worry you?" Lou said crossing her arms.

"Maybe we should call?" Lisa asked whipping out her phone.

"You could try but if they are still on that trail, they have no service. And besides Amy said she'd text me once she'd get on the road." Lou said.

"I just hope they are alright. Where's Jack?" Lisa asked.

"Right here," Jack said walking through the door and placed his hat on the hat wrack. "Did I miss dinner?"

"Uh-um no! No its still cooking. Has at least two minutes." Lou said.

"Oh. Well uh, where's Amy? And Ty? Didn't they say they'd be back by five?" Jack asked.

"That's what we thought." Lisa stared out the window.

"Well I am sure they are fine and nothing is wrong. I'm sure they are perfectly safe and on their way home now. Let's think about the positives here." Jack said trying to reassure them.

"AHHH!!!!" Ty yelled. "Ahh! That burns. Really bad." He gasped.

"It's almost done." Amy said taking the alcohol away from his leg. "It got infected in the middle of the night. It can't keep open like this."

Ty knew what to do. He had to cauterize he's bleeding artery shut then he could sew it. Or Amy could sew it. He didn't want Amy to see him burning his own flesh so he made up a distraction. "Amy, the fire, its dying. You should go gather some more firewood."

"You sure you want me to leave you alone?" She asked.

"It's okay. It'll only be for five minutes." Ty reassured her.

Amy nodded. "I'll stay close."

"Okay." Ty nodded back. He sat up on the blanket putting his worn, torn, and bruised back against the tree trunk. He took the lighter from his emergency bag that lied next to him. "I can do this. I can do this." He whispered to himself.

He lit the lighter up. With his free hand, he grabbed the artery that had gauze stuffed under it. He slid the paper clip up so it could still stem the flow until he cauterized it. He removed the gauze since he didn't want a 3rd degree burn on the inside of his leg. He inhaled and pressed the lighter against his artery. Ty's screams were agonizing. Almost ear wrenching. His eyes lit up like fire as he burned his flesh closed. He couldn't breathe. His scream became silent. He tried to catch his breath, but he couldn't.

By this time, Amy had ran back and saw the horror scene in front of her. "Ty!" She leaned beside him and took away the lighter. "Ty what are you doing to yourself?! Ty! Ty breathe!" Amy said holding his head up. She started inhaling and exhaling to show him before he'd pass out.

He let out a huge gasp for air. He immediately burst into sobs. Amy held his head looking down at his exhausted face. "Ty why did you do that?" She asked.

"I...I..I just saved myself from worse infection." He said starting to hyperventilate.

"Shh shh shh...it's okay. I'm right here. " Amy calmed him down then asked him, "How did you stop it?"

"I cauterized it. I sealed the hole with the lighter. You can stitch me up in the morning when it's cooled off and when I'm mentally prepared." Ty said shaking.

"That was a brave thing you did. Ty I think in going to stitch your head up now. It's not big but it looks deep." Amy said wiping the blood with her jacket off his forehead.

"How big is it?" Ty asked.

"Half inch. Maybe more." She said pulling out the stitch kit. "Color preference?" She asked looking at all the colors while laughing.

"Simple black will do. I'm really tired...and worn out," Ty said groaning. "so I might fall asleep."

"That's okay. The less you feel, the better." Amy said threading the needle.

"Put your heart and soul into it." Ty joked as he slowly drifted to sleep.

"Don't worry hun," Amy said started to press the needle against his skin. "You're going to be fine and I'm going to be fine. I will sew a million wounds before I loose you. So don't you even think about leaving me." Amy said then realized he was asleep.

"You'll be okay."


	6. Chapter six Worried

Last night: 10/14/15

"Grandpa it's been three and a half hours since the time they said they'd be home." Lou paced the room.

"Lou let's just calm down and let's figure this out. Tim's on the phone with the police at the moment right now. We'll just have to wait and see." Jack said.

"Calm down?! They are missing! That damn eagle...mission for this!" Lou said starting to freak out even more that usual.

"Have they found them yet?" Georgie came rushing down from her room.

"No sweetie," Lou hugged Georgie. "I'm just glad you weren't there with them." She kissed her forehead.

"Mom, if you don't mind, I'm going to wait here for news. I don't want to be in my room." Georgie said with a worried face.

"That's fine. Just don't go telling everyone they are missing." Lou said.

"Are they going to be okay?" Georgie asked sitting next to lisa on the couch.

"I'm sure they are fine." Lisa said hugging Georgie.

"Okay," Tim came out of Amy's old bedroom. "This isn't the cops "main priority" at the moment. It's not a shocker. It's happened before. So what we are going to do is call Rob-"

"It's Bob." Georgie corrected it.

"-Bob..., over and we'll map out where they went. We'll leave at daybreak with the horses. Buddy, Spartan, Caleb's horse, and Champ will all be here. So while the cops do their thing tomorrow, if they ever do, Jack, Caleb, Bob, and I will head out first thing tomorrow. I've already contacted Caleb and Bob and they are on their way now. So until they get here, we can't do anything." Tim explained to everyone.

"Can't I come?!" Georgie stood up.

"Georgie no. You have to let them handle that part." Lou said.

"Actually me and Jack had a feeling she'd ask that," Tim said grabbing something out of a bag. "HAM radios. They can have service with each other within a one-hundred mile range. You will have the main. If anyone speaks you'll hear it. You can stay here at the house and keep in contact with everyone who uses it. You'll press the side button to speak and the side button only. Can we count on you to do that?" Tim asked.

Georgie nodded. "If it helps Amy and Ty yes."

"Okay great. One less problem to worry about. Now! Jack let's get the trailer ready now." Tim said pointing his finger to the front door.

5:00 AM 10/15/15

Ty:

I fluttered my eyes open to see Amy, who fell asleep on my chest. It was starting to get light out. "Amy?" I whispered quietly.

"Ty! You okay? What's wrong?" Amy jumped.

"I'm okay," I say calming her down. "I just need to get some water."

"We...we have half a water bottle left." She looked at me with saddened eyes.

"Then you need to drink it, Amy." I said.

"Ty no," she said pulling out the water from the pack. "You just burned yourself shut. I think you deserve the water."

She held my head up so I could drink the water. I had to go slow because the inside of my lip was torn and it stung to press against the rim of the cup. I pushed the bottle away from my face letting her know I've had enough.

"There you go." She reassured me.

I lied my head back down. I started to feel dizzy again. "Amy why am I still...still so dizzy?" I ask placing my hand on my forehead.

"Well I've had four concussions so I was definitely dizzy. And we are low on water so you could be dehydrated. And your blood loss." She finished.

I smiled.

"What?" She asked looking puzzled at me.

"You'd make a good doctor, you know that?" I say waiting for her reaction.

"Well thank you but I'll stick with horses. Now you rest up. It's going to be a busy day. First things first, when it gets lighter out, that wound is getting closed." She said putting clean gauze on it.

I winced. "Can't wait." I joked.

"You'll be okay. I'm good at this now. I stitched two of your cuts last night before I fell asleep. One on your forehead, one on top of your head."

"I feel it." I laugh trying to hide the throbbing of the wounds.

Amy sighed then kissed me softly of the lips. "I love you." She smiled.

"Love you." I whispered back before another dizzy spell smacked me in them face. Not literally, but it felt hard enough that I was knocked back out.

8:45 pm: 10/14/15

Georgie:

I sat on the mud room bench, waiting for a ban of men ready to start planing. I pulled my knees to my chin. I couldn't help but think of what it would be like if I went. Everyone is saying I'd just make it worse. That's not true! I would be able to go get help. Why do people just think I'm a stupid full-headed teenager.

Just as I was about to walk away from the door, I hear crunches on the gravel. I look out the door to see four tall figures walking towards the door. I flicked on the porch light and saw Jack, Tim, Bob, and Caleb. I held open the door so they could all come inside.

"Thank you." Caleb nodded towards me. I nodded and smiled. back as I shut the door.

As they walked in, I saw that Lou looked uncomfortable with Bob inside the house. "Umm," she stood up. "Do you guys want some coffee? There is still a pot on the stove. Georgie do you mind?" Lou looked at me smiling.

"Yeah sure." I replied getting the coffee pot down with mugs.

"That's okay. I had a cup driving here." Caleb said taking off his hat.

I nodded putting one of the mugs away. They all stood around the kitchen table. Bob took one of the chairs. I listened quietly as I slowly poured coffee. I heard paper rustle behind me. I took a glance to see that Bob laid out a giant map. I gave Jack, Tim, and Bob their cups and stood in the corner of the kitchen.

"Here. This is where the eagle nest is." Bob said pointing to a red circle on the map.

"How far is it from the road?" Tim asked scooting a little closer.

"On horse back with the short cut, about two hours." Bob replied.

"Short cut?! On horses? Are you insane? The LEAST you could have done was go to the trail site with them." Tim sighed placing his hand on his head.

"Listen! I would have. But I couldn't. I had the clean up day with Georgie's school that I've been trying to put together for weeks-months now!" Bob looked at me then back at Tim.

"You could have rescheduled!" Tim said trying not to look at me.

"I did. If I would have for the third time, they would have just canceled it for good." Bob said.

I couldn't take the guilt of it anymore. I left the kitchen going back up to my room with the radio in my hands. I slammed my door shut and I lied on my bed letting out a huge sigh. "What if this is because I pushed Bob so hard into doing that stupid clean up day." I said to myself.

8:57 AM 10/15/15

Ty:

I waited for Amy to come back. She had to have been gone for about a half an hour. She's been back and forth at least three times this morning. I had to be at least a little productive as I sat here. I looked around to see if I could spot any pill bugs on the ground. Those are always interesting. Look at me. Looking for bugs. I feel like a kid again. My head wasn't feeling any better from yesterday. Every move I made, every turn of the head, made me feel dizzy. I tried to think of what it could be but I'm not an animal. My best guess was vertigo. I mean, what else could it be? Dizziness when the head moves caused by a traumatic event.

I head rustling in the leaves and saw Amy come through the bushes. "Where did you go this time?" I asked sitting up straighter.

"I went to go see if I could get a better cell signal," she said holding up her phone. "I didn't get anything."

I sighed. I didn't want her to get any feeling that I was loosing hope. Trust me, I wasn't. It's just frustrating. A rush of pain flew to my leg like yesterday. I winced and laid my head back on the tree trunk. "Amy," I gasp looking up. "You have to sew this now. There is enough daylight."

"Ty, you will feel everything! You've been through enough already. I...can't." She hesitated.

"Well," I say grunting as I roll over and grab my pack. "I do have some lidocaine you can rub on the surface." I say grabbing a bottle.

"I thought you said that was for dogs...and cats. Hun you're three times their size." She looked at me confused.

"Hey, it's okay. I won't feel it as much." I said giving her the bottle of gel.

"You sure about this? Cause you don't-"

"Amy, this will just get more and more infected. If we don't do anything, I could run a fever that could get way to high. And if we are still out here by then, it'll kill me." I said grabbing her hands.

She leaned closer to me. She took her soft, beautiful hands and placed them on the sides of my jaw. "We aren't going to be here that long. I'm going o get us out of here."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know to believe her or not. She popped open the lid to the gel and placed it around the cut. It stung. Not as bad as the rubbing alcohol, but it still felt like it was slowly seeping into my flesh. I closed my eyes tight and inhaled hard.

"Did, did I do it right?" She asked.

"Yeah." I nodded leaning my head back. The pain slowly swept away. It started to work. Bad part is, it only will work through my epidermis. Nothing past that. It's too weak for a human.

She opened the packet with the needle and thread. She slowly grabbed with shaky hands the black thread.

I looked at her kindly. "It's going to be okay. You'll do great." I smiled.

She slowly nodded her head, while half smiling back. She took a deep breath, then went right to it.

Nothing hurt at first. It was probably because it hasn't hit the lower layer. It was going fine until she pulled the thread through. I admit, burning my artery closed was way more painful, but this was a close second. I pushed the ground this time, instead of pulling the grass. I was pushing so hard that my hands were hurting. That was what I was going for. I needed some other thing to focus on. She hit a sensitive spot that I don't think was numbed. I quietly yelled out, trying to conceal what I could.

"It's all done." She said tying the string closed.

"It...oh. That was fun." I joked still trying not to cry.

"Phew...okay..." Amy stood up. She walked a few yards away bending over and placing her hands on her knees.

I laughed a little inside. She reminds me of me after I sewed Scott back up six years ago. "Relax. I'm good." I laughed a little.

"Yeah I'm...I'm sorry. You should be the one acting like you're in labor." She laughed sitting down by me.

I laughed too. "You want some breakfast?" I asked pulling out the granola bars.

"I think I better...you know, wash the blood off first?" She looked at me holding up her hands.

"You should probably do that." I laughed again.

"I love you, Ty. And I want you to know that you can trust me." She looked at me sadly.

"Of course I do! I mean, I let you impale me with a needle several times. I trust you Amy. I do." I said stroking her hair.

She smiled at me. "I promise I'll get you out of here. I don't care how many times I have to say that. I will." She said walking towards the creek.

"I know." I mumbled to myself. It's going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter Seven We Fail and Fall

5:02 AM 10/15/15

"Georgie? Georgie hey. C'mon you have to get up."

Georgie:

I rolled over from hearing a voice waking me up. I groaned as I sat up. I immediately jumped off the couch realizing it was Tim. "Did they come home last night? Are they okay? What happened?!" I spouted off a million questions at once.

Tim yawned. He looked tired. He had a no sleep look on his face. "No, Georgie. They...didn't come home last night. Jack, Caleb, and Bob are waiting for me outside. We are going to drop you off at the reserve. But you won't be there by yourself. Caleb is going to stay and help keep contact since Scott or...Peter... won't be able to make it. Bob would stay but I need him to guide your old grandpa. Let's get going." Tim basically shoved me out the door.

"W-what about Lou? And Lisa?" I ask jogging with Tim to the truck.

"Lisa is sitting by Katie so she can fall back asleep after we woke her up, and Lou is by the truck."

"Georgie, you stay by Caleb and do not leave the reserve. Do you understand me?" Lou grabbed my arms.

I give a quick nod to tell her I did understand, but I needed to go.

"Okay, I love you." She kissed me on the forehead. "And you all be safe."

"We will Lou." Jack hugged her.

"Just...just get them home. Safe and sound." Lou sniffed.

"We promise, Lou. We'll get them home." Caleb said. "C'mon hop in." Caleb signaled to me.

I hopped in the middle of the back between Caleb and Jack. Tim and Bob were in the front. Bob was giving him directions while I was too busy being smushed. "I have to do this. To get them home." I thought to myself.

9:30 AM 10/15/15

Amy: I needed to get more water and food. Not just for the horses, but for my husband, who is weak and very hurt. The horses should be fine for now. Maybe we can find out from the map where we turned wrong. I rushed over to Harley's pack to draw out the map Ty had neatly tucked inside. I drew my finger across the map until I found the little red circle. There was a highlighted path on the way to and back from the eagle's nest.

"Ty?" I ask walking over to him while looking down at the map.

"Mm?" He groaned.

"We took Foyer's Path there and back, right?" I ask kneeling next to him.

"Well apparently not back. We should have been at the rode but no. There wasn't even supposed to be any cliffs on the way. Bob said it was the safest and fastest short cut." Ty said closing his eyes.

"Well on the way there, you can't see it but there is a fork in the trail on the way back. We must have went on that fork not too long from here."

"Wait, we took a fork?" He asked sitting up.

"Well yeah. You don't remember?" I asked.

"I guess my memory is a bit foggy. Can you tell me what happened? Maybe it'll jog the memory." He asked rubbing his head slowly.

I sighed then started. "Well on our way back, about thirty minutes in, there was a fork. You said the fork was on the map so you pointed to the left, which led us...here." I half smiled.

"Did...didn't I say that we came from the left? Haha...I must have had the map up side down." Ty closed his eyes. I could tell he was thinking hard and trying to remember.

I wrapped my hands over my knees. I looked over to the horses, then looked back at Ty. I pondered trying to think of an idea that could actually get us out of this place. Maybe if we could go back to the fork, we could take the other path and finally go and get help. I turn to Ty who was resting against the tree, closing his eyes. "Ty?" I gently rub his shoulder.

Ty moved his head around and gently opened his eyes. "You okay?"he asks weakly.

I smile. After everything he's been through, he still cares enough to ask me if I'm okay. "Yes, Ty. I'm okay. I think I know a way out of here. I was thinking we could ride back to the fork then take the right side path. Do you think we can do it?" I ask.

"When do we leave?" He smiled at me.

"I don't want you getting too dizzy. As soon as you feel a spell coming on, you tell me. Okay?" I say standing up.

"Promise. I should ride with you. Bear doesn't know that lay down trick by any chance, does he?" Ty asked.

"We are taking Harley and I'll lead the others behind. I'm not making you jump onto a horse, Ty." I say un-tying Harley and leading him over to Ty.

"I'm so ready...I could jump off a cliff." He joked.

"Don't you even think about it," I say grabbing Harley's hoof. "Give it. Good boy. Lie down, down, good boy!" Harley slowly lowered to the ground in a laying position.

"He's getting really good at that." Ty smiled patting Harley's neck.

"He really is," I smiled. "Okay, let's get you on." Ty nodded as I said the words. I took his arm and put it around my back as he gripped the tree. He used his free foot to support himself as he slowly stood up.

"Argh! Ahh Amy wait wait wait..."

"Oh! Oh..are you okay? I gotcha." I said gripping his shirt so he wouldn't fall over.

"Yeah...yeah," Ty winced while holding his sore leg up. "I just need a breather. My leg is killing me right now." He panted.

"You want to sit down or-"

"No no. I'm fine. Let me just get on...the horse." Ty said.

I nodded. Slowly, I set Ty down then swung his free leg softly over the side of Harley. "You okay?" I kept checking with him.

Ty gave me a quick nod then scooted back so I had room to sit. "Alright. Easy. Up." I clicked my teeth. As Harley boosted himself up, I could feel Ty squeezing me harder, as so he wouldn't slip off. "We're okay. You're okay." I squeezed his hand. "Let's get out of here," I grabbed the other horses' leads and walked out of camp. I would have gone faster but Ty can't handle that right now. A nice easy walk will do us good.

10/15/15

8:00 AM

Georgie:

I paced back and fourth. I hated the idea of waiting. Tim checked in every few minutes which helped the anticipation of the entire situation. I was outside in the barn which is where I surprisingly got the best signal. Caleb was keeping busy until someone contacted and also he would help Tim if they were lost.

"I'm glad Bob gave me the map or else I would've been of no use here." I could tell Caleb was trying to cheer me up by the tone of his laugh.

I half smiled then sat on a hay bale, staring at my walkie. "I can't believe it."

"What?" Caleb asked confused.

"Um, nothing. It's just I really hope they find them." I said. I was also thinking about what Adam said. I guess radios really do come in handy in emergencies.

"Hey," Caleb patted my shoulder. "They are going to find them. Amy and Ty are one of the strongest couples I know. They'll get through this. Even if it takes all day, we aren't going home without them."

I'd never thought to hear Caleb say such sensitive things. It was sweet. I mean, Ty is his best friend. Why would he not talk like that? This whole thing is making me crazy. I smiled at Caleb and thanked him. "That means a lot. I know I haven't known them nearly as long as you-"

"But you love them just as much. Trust me I know the feeling. Come here kiddo." Caleb wrapped his arms around me and mine his.

"Caleb? Georgie you there?" Tim asked over my walkie.

"Yeah. Yeah we're here." I called back.

"Listen, we just got to the trail. It was a bit of a drive up here from the reserve. We'll be to the nest site in about three hours if we take it slow. Stay put and keep your walkies on. You hear me?"

"We got it, Tim. Good luck." Caleb said.

"Alright. Over and Out." (Haha see what I did there) Tim ended.

10/15/15

9:57 AM

Ty:

Boy are we beat. I don't know if I should feel happy or the complete opposite right now. I'm glad Amy remembered what went wrong when and where, but will we actually get out of here? What if I get too dizzy to do anything? I feel a very strong episode coming on. I'll try not to show it. Holding my breath usually helps with sudden shakes.

"You doing okay?" Amy looked back at me from hearing me catching my breath.

"Yeah. Yeah yeah I'm fine." I said lowering my head.

"Just hang in there, okay?" She said.

I didn't reply. The dizziness was getting worse by the minute. It honestly feels more stomach turning then my leg right now. I need to just fix everything that's happening...but I can't.

Amy:

I could notice Ty getting weaker and weaker. I knew that the only way for him to stay strong is for me to stay strong. I tried not to show my worries. I just focused on the ride ahead. We had about an hours ride left. As we continued our journey back, I noticed a bush. Not just any bush, a black berry bush. I stopped all three horses and hopped off of Harley. I led him over to a tree trunk so Ty could rest his head upon the tree while still being able to stay on the horse. I walked over to the bush and started to pick handfuls and placed them in my jacket. Once I had about fifty berries, I gave some to the horses as a "light" breakfast after gulping up the creek where we stopped. I placed some in Ty's hands. "Ty? Ty I picked some black berries. Here." I shook his arms to get his attention.

He immediately jumped. "Oh! Oh thank you, Amy." Ty said as he started to shove the berries in his mouth.

"Ty, will you be able to make it another hour?" I ask hoping for a truthful answer.

"If we get out of here within the next day, yes. Of course Amy! I will be fine. I will be fine with you. I won't be without you. In a dream I had, I didn't really want you to come." Ty admitted.

A bit shocked, I still replied. "What do you mean?"

"I guess I didn't want you to think that I couldn't handle this. But that wasn't what I was thinking in real life so why would I have dreamt it?" He shook his head.

I could tell he was troubled by this. As was I, but he has had enough damage for now. I needed to change the subject. "So," I started."you liked those black berries. I'll get you some more." I started to walk towards the bush.

"No, no. I'm okay. We should really get going. Only an hour to go." Ty said sitting up.

"You sure you're ready?" I ask to double check.

"I'm fine Amy. Let's get going."

I untied the horses and mounted onto Harley. I knew Ty wasn't really all hunky dory so I had him hold onto me until he found his sense of balance.

Ty:

I admit, I think it was kind of silly for me having to hold onto Amy at first but then things just got a whole lot worse. I started seeing black and while spots flying everywhere,my head spun a million miles an hour, and I felt nauseous. I felt too sick to try to hold my breath, so I just closed my eyes waiting for the ride to be over. I'm trying to think of something else. What would the others be doing right now? Would they be looking for us? Waiting? No, not Tim. He hates waiting with police. What would Bob, Lou, or Georgie be doing right now? I don't know why, but images of walkie talkies flashed in my head as I closed my eyes tight. I didn't know why, but it happened. It got so intense I had to open my eyes. As soon as my lids touched the top of my eyes, the whole world was turning white. Not black, but white. It was getting brighter and brighter till the point where it was blinding me. My body went numb and I hit the hard ground of the trail. Every vibration was muffled. The less I could hear, the more I could feel. I felt footsteps coming close to me but couldn't see anything. Everything then faded slowly and turned black. I was out.


	8. Chapter eight Trees in the Forest

10:40 am

10/15/15

"We're here." Bob said leading Tim and Jack to the eagle sight.

Tim and Jack dismounted and started to look around.

Jack pointed to a nest on the ground. "This...this is the eagle's nest, right?" Jack scratched his head.

Bob ran over by Jack to see. "Yep. That's the nest. That must mean that Amy and Ty have the eagle. We need to carefully place this nest somewhere else." Bob said picking up the giant nest.

"We can place it on that branch in the tree over there." Tim said as he grabbed champ and stood on top of the saddle.

"What are you doin'?" Jack sighed looking at Tim.

"I'm going to put the nest up. Come on before I fall!" Tim said holding onto a branch.

Bob quickly rushed over and carefully handed Tim the nest while he placed it slowly and gently in the tree.

"Now, will the eagle even come back to the nest?" Jack asked.

Bob shrugged. "We won't know for sure. My guess is no, but placing where it originally was could help."

"Okay. Now what? Amy and Ty are still missing. We need to go look for them. My truck, my truck, is still sitting back at the road. Amy and Ty never made it back last night." Tim sat back down.

"Just wait," Jack signaled to Tim. "We need to tell Georgie and Caleb that we've made it to the nest sight, then we can go backtrack and look for them."

"There is a fork in the trail on the way back. Maybe they took a wrong turn. We can follow the left path and see if they are anywhere along the way. The trail leads to the opposite side of the mountain so they maybe stopped and tried to head back. Let's get going because they didn't have any food or water, did they?" Bob asked.

"Well, Katie's lunch she packed them." Jack said getting on Buddy.

"One lunch won't last them an entire day. Let's go." Tim said leading the men.

"Tim!" Jack yelled.

"What?!" Tim whipped his horse around.

"The radio!"

"Oh! Right," Tim pulled out the walkie. "Georgie? Caleb? Come in."

"Yeah? Everything okay?" Caleb answered.

"Yes. We made it to the eagle nest sight but no sign of them. Bob said there is a fork on the way back up so we're going to follow that and see if there is any sign of them."

"Just make sure they're okay." Georgie said.

"We will hunny. Don't worry, we'll get 'em. Over and Out," Tim released the talk button. "Alright, let's get moving."

10:40 am

10/15/15

I've managed to drag Ty's body close into the forest by the trail. He was still unconscious. It's been two hours and he's on and off. He's woken up once but went out like a light again. I placed my hand on his forehead only to feel a really hot surface. He's got a fever. That means his leg must be infected. I grab his cleansing alcohol and start to rub it on his red skin. The sting of it made Ty wake up. He didn't yell or scream, he just slowly turned his head whispering things...things I couldn't understand. It sounded almost like "It won't be through. It won't be through." I didn't know what he was talking about.

I decided to ignore it so I moved more quickly.

I grabbed my jacket and placed it under his head for a pillow. "Ty?" I whispered brushed my fingers through his sweaty hair.

His eyes opened and closed. He seemed like he couldn't keep them open for very long. "A...Amy.."

"Yeah, yeah it's me. Listen, I'm going to go back myself and get help. The horses are exhausted so I'm going to walk back. I have enough energy. I need you to stay here and keep calm for me, okay?" I said.

Ty slowly nodded rolling his head to the side, drifting off.

I thought the horses might protect Ty if they stay because only God knows what's out here. I stand up with a heavy heart and start running.

My hands were burning. I have blisters, cuts, and bruises all over them from the rocks. I tried to focus more on Ty than myself for that matter. I needed to get help and fast. I just needed to get Ty home! He'll be in a warm bed with a nice dinner before falling asleep. Should I have even left him?! He's got a fever, a broken leg, and an obvious concussion, maybe worse. I didn't care if the truck was two and a half hours away, I kept running.

11:10 AM

10/15/15

"Hey!" Tim called back to the others. "Is this the fork? I never saw this coming here. There are trees in the way."

Bob looked down at his map then back up facing the trail. "Yep. This is it."

"You positive?" Jack asked.

"Yep. It's exactly thirty minutes away from the sight. We should get going." Bob said.

"Well maybe one of us should go back to the cars in case they are making their way back up." Jack suggested.

"If you go we know our way back from here." Tim said to Bob.

"Well I don't know. What if you get lost and-"

"Give us the map then." Tim held out his hand.

Bob looked at Jack. He just shrugged as Bob sighed. "Alright, here," Bob placed the map in Tim's hand. "Just follow that blue line back here then the red goes back to the cars."

"Thank you, Bob. Let's go Jack. Heya!" Tim kissed to Champ as he started to lope.

"We'll see you soon. Keep that walkie on." Jack said catching up to Tim.

"Yep. Got it." Bob sighed then slowly walked back to the cars.

Amy:

It feels like the faster I run, the more time I'll loose from not making it there in time. Was it a mistake leaving Ty there? Either way he couldn't make it to get help. I think once I get to the truck, I'll call for help then I'll go back to Ty. I hope he'll be okay for now.

I heard something loud, so I stopped. It was like a gunshot almost. I stepped to the side of the trail and stood beside a bush. I saw horses coming. My eye caught a glimpse of a paint horse, chestnut and white. It was Paint! It had to be. I stepped out of the bushes and ran towards the horses.

"Grandpa! Oh grandpa! Ty he needs help. Gran!...pa..." I slide to a stop. Two men on horses. The horse that looked like Paint had a rider, a young rider, mid 20's. Then the other rider on a blue roan was an older man, maybe in his late 30's.

"You need help, miss?" The younger one asked with a kind voice.

"Ye-yes I do. My husband, he fell off a cliff and he's hurt. Bad. We've already been out here for one night." I panted.

"Cmon let's just keep moving." The older one whispered.

"No! Please, my truck is still another two hours or so away. He needs help. He's only a half hour back on foot. Please."

"Come on man. Her husband is hurt. We gotta help her."

"Fine. We help him. That's it. We ain't giving you any more." The man on the roan horse said.

"I can help him. I'm in my last training course at med school, so I'll be able to fix him up a bit. I've brought a first aid kit," the man pulled out a box.

"My husband, he's a vet and we came here to get an eagle...that doesn't really matter. Anyways he has a vet first aid kit and I've used all the gauze and everything else really." I said.

"That's not a problem. You can hop on and lead the way. Names Seth. This is Tom, my brother. We'll get you out of here." He said helping me up.

"I can't thank you enough."

"Which way?" Seth asked.

"Straight ahead until you see a tree across the trail." I pointed.

"Let's get a move on then."

"Ty? Ty. I'm back." I said running back to him to make sure he was awake.

"Did...did you get help?" He asked weakly.

Amy nodded happily. "I did. I found these men on the trail. They are going to help us."

"I'm Seth. That's Tom. You have one determined lady." Seth laughed, taking off his cowboy hat.

"Im Ty. Don't I know it. She's the one who got me out of that cliff with a rope and a horse." Ty laughed too.

"Wait...so the horse just pulled you up by the rope? That's police horse material!" Seth said.

"He was amazing. I never would have done it without it." Amy pet Bear.

"Come on Seth, we don't have all day." Tom said leaning against a tree.

Seth nodded. "It's going to be fine. You can trust me I'm a fourth year med student. I even have a spare first aid kit."

"Hey wow. I just graduated from vet school. Coincidence." Ty smiled.

It made Amy feel good to see a smile on his face.

"That's awesome! Congrats. So, you've broken your leg, bruises all over, multiple lacerations to the face, and a head injury. You got it all, man." Seth said.

"I probably would have died of blood loss if Amy didn't use the things in that vet kit."

"Good thing you had it. Okay so what I'm going to do is just clean out the cuts and stitch up the hard to reach places Amy couldn't get. Don't get me wrong, you did a great job." Seth said.

"Its fine. I just need to know that he'll be okay."

"I'm tough. Don't worry about me." Ty said.

Seth laughed. "Before I clean up your cuts, let's see how your pupils respond to light." He got out a small flash light and moved it back and forward at Ty's eyes. "They respond well. Do you get dizzy a lot? Nauseous? Gone unconscious yet?"

"All of the above." Ty sighed.

"Well it's perfectly normal for a head injury like that. The pain will cause the nauseousness and loss of blood will cause light-headedness or much more. Don't see any signs of brain bleeding so you can get that worry off your chest."

"Well I guess it is one less thing to worry about."

"Aw damn it! See? This is exactly what I'm talking about. The birds. They just moved direction. We'll never get them."

Tom yelled.

"Tom. There are bigger things to worry about here." Seth said.

Tom huffed then had an idea. "Hey I saw a creek near by. Want to help me stalk up on water?" Tom asked.

"I'm a little busy at the moment. You go and cool off there while you're at it." Seth said getting out gauze and rubbing alcohol.

"Amy you go. Stop worrying about me. Splash your face with water to help you wake up. You were up all night last night." Ty said.

"Alright I'll go. Only cause you told me to." Amy smiled walking towards Tom.

Tom helped Amy up onto the horse. Amy gave a polite 'thank you' and they took off.

"We came that way." Amy pointed south, down the mountain.

"I saw it coming up on the way here. Plus I've been here before." Tom said with his horse trotting along. They stopped at an opening to a trail leading into the forest. "Waters that way. I'll be there in a few." He said handing Amy water bottles to fill.

Amy:

I nodded walking towards the direction Tom pointed to. Looks like he was right. There was a creek. I walked then knelt by the creek to fill up the water bottles. The water was crystal clear. It was so beautiful. After I finished filling the bottles, I took handfuls of water and splashed it onto my face. I then dried off with my shirt. I looked down at the water to see a dark figure standing above me. The water was still setting since I splashed it. I immediately stood up and turned around to see Tom holding his gun. "Hey I didn't want trouble. I just needed water." I held up my hands.

"I wasn't looking for trouble either. You made that hard when you dragged my brother to tend to your husband. I didn't like that. I had business myself to attend to." Tom raised his gun and swung it at me, striking me in the head, knocking me to the ground.

Everything was high pitched. I could only hear white noises. The world grew darker and darker. He knocked me unconscious. I was out.


	9. Chapter nine The Lurching

Amy:

I woke up in the middle of the forest on a pile of leaves. Trying to gather my thoughts, I pondered on why I was out here. Then it came to me. That guy...Tom? Yeah. He hit me with his gun. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. Just seems like a bad bruise by my ear. Tom...he's gone. Where did he go anyways?

My vision was a little fuzzy for a moment but then everything was straight again. I sat up from the cold, hard ground and pulled my knees to my chest. I scanned the area to see if anything was in sight. Nothing but trees and leaves. I hope Tom isn't out here being a lurch. I slowly stood up, grabbing the tree for support.

"Okay, got to think. Sun sets in the west, rises in the east, and camp is south. Camp should be that way."

I thought to myself. I was far from the creek as I did not see any sign of water near me. I took a deepT breath then headed south. Tom is going to regret what he had just did. I hope Ty will be okay. zone Is Seth the same way? Oh no. I can't leave Ty alone! I started to slowly run then picked up the pace. I was going to get my husband back. And he is going to be safe.

"C'mon they have to be close by." Tim said.

"I look on the left side, you the right." Jack said placing his hand to his thigh.

"We need to find them before dark again. There is nothing but trees and rock here." Tim sighed.

"We're gonna find them. Even if it takes all night, we'll find them." Jack reassured Tim.

"Well I hope you're right. They better have a good explanation for being out here for so long." Tim laughed.

Jack laughed too. "It could be nothing or it could be serious. We'll just have to see."

"Wait what's that?" Tim stopped.

"It's a tarp." Jack stopped Buddy to take a look.

"That...that's my tarp I let Ty use for the eagle." Tim said.

"There's a trail that has hoof prints that heads into the forest here. Maybe it'll give us some hints." Jack said turning onto the trail.

"God, I hope they are okay." Tim said.

"Ahh..." Ty winced as Seth sewed him up.

"Almost...done." Seth said pulling the last stitch of string through his leg. "You have a full break here. Did you have to set it? Is that what this wound is from?"

"Yeah," Ty grunted sitting up. "I couldn't even move down at the bottom of the cliff so I had Amy set it for me. She was...so calm during it. If I wasn't a vet I don't know what I would've done." He laughed.

"Well she did a great job. All I'm going to do is make a splint then I'll check out your bruises and see if they aren't too serious." Seth said ripping a cloth up. "Got any sticks?"

"Over there. Got a whole pile of em." Ty pointed towards the log pile.

"Great. These'll do." Seth said holding up two large sticks.

"So, you here hunting? I thought it wasn't alo-"

"Bird huntin'. That's legal here. I've heard you have a bird yourself." Seth said wrapping Ty's leg.

"Yeah. I work for a guy who runs a reserve and he was monitoring this eagle that he kept for a bit since it was hurt. Well it's now hurt again so we have to take it back." Ty sighed. "He was doing good until his nest fell, poor guy."

"Reminds me of you." Seth said.

"How?"

"You fell off a cliff, and he fell out of a tree. Plus you both aren't dead, just need some tending to."

"Maybe eagles should be my favorite animal now." Ty said seriously.

"Well, you do have a lot in common." Seth said as he wiped Ty's back bruise with rubbing alcohol.

"Ah! I thought bruises don't sting."

"Well there is a bruise around the cut, and it's pretty deep."

"What's new?" Ty chuckled.

"Tom and Amy should be back by now. They left a while ago."

"Do you think they're okay?" Ty asked.

"I'm sure they're fine. Here you can have the rest of my water." Seth said holding a bottle to Ty. "Drink up."

"What the hell is going on?" Jack and Tim said.

"Ty? Ty what happened? Where's Amy? Who the hell are you?" Tim asked worriedly.

"Tim, Jack, I...I fell off a cliff edge. Amy found Seth on the trail and he's helping."

"Are you okay, son?" Jack said kneeling by Ty's side.

"Broken leg, most likely concussion, and a few dozen open wounds." Seth said.

"What are you a doctor?" Tim asked.

"I will be next year after I graduate."

"Ty we're so glad we found you but where is Amy? Is she okay?" Tim asked.

"She went with my brother to go get water but that was at least an hour ago."

"She doesn't even know you people!" Tim said.

"Tim, I said she could go. She needed to get away from here. All she was doing was worrying."

"That's not an excuse. Who knows what could've happened."

"If I know my brother, he's a good person. He wouldn't do anything to her." Seth stood up.

"I'm going to look for her. That's unacceptable." Tim said walking towards his horse.

"Wait, let me...grah...come." Ty said trying to stand up.

"Ty you just stay put. You are severely injured. Tim will find her." Jack sat Ty back down.

"If anything happens to her, that's on me. Why did I let her go anyways? How will I forgive myself?" Ty asked.

"Tim...is going to get her. I promise you." Jack said grabbing Ty's shoulder.

I walked until I saw the end of the forest.

Wait, what? No! Camp was in the middle!

I walked out of the forest and turned all the way around. I am by the fork in the trail. How? Why did Tom take me all the way over here? Should I go back to the truck or go back to Ty? Ty's with Seth, but how can I trust him since his brother hit me with his rifle?

I should go back to Ty.

So, I started walking back up the hill.

I was barely bleeding, just enough that someone could tell I was. I'm surprised I just have a small headache. It could be worse, but it's not. That's what matters.

"Amy?" I called trotting down the trail. My eyes scanned every inch of the place. I have to admit, I am pretty pissed at Ty for letting Amy go with a total stranger but Amy also is old enough to make her decision. I'll still probably talk some sense into him after he heals. "Amy? Call out if you can hear me!" I yelled again. "It's your dad! Call out!" There was no answer. I should turn around. Before I did, something caught in the corner of my eye stopped me. I turned my head. I saw someone walking but the person was turned around. I loved closer to get a better look. It was Amy! "Amy? Amy! What are you doing over here?"

"Dad?" She looked at me.

"I found her. We're coming back your way, Jack. I think Amy may be hurt." I said over the walkie.

"Dad, is Ty okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah he's with Jack. Hunny what happened? You're bleeding." I hopped off Champ and wiped her blood with a towel.

"It was Tom he..."

"Tom? That Seth guy's brother? What did he do?"

"We were getting water, then I turned around and he was all mad at me then hit me with his gun."

"WHAT?! He hit you? With a gun?!" I said getting angry.

"It didn't hurt that bad. He knocked me out but it doesn't really hurt now. I'm fine. Ty's in worse shape than me I-"

"No. No that son of a bitch is going to regret what he just did."

"Dad," Amy looked at me.

I wasn't going to calm down after what I just head come from my daughters mouth. I don't care if lawyers are involved. He will regret what he did to her.

"Tim? Bob? Caleb and Georgie, we are bringing Ty back, Seth and I, to the truck." Jack said over the walkie.

"Copy that. Need help?" I asked.

"No we got it. You have your truck keys?"

"Yes I do. I snagged them on the way out. I'll head Amy back to the truck, take her to the hospital and call 911 for Ty." I said.

"I am not leaving without Ty. I've been through enough already."

"But, Amy,"

"Dad." She said looking at me sadly.

"Alright, but I'm still taking you to the truck until Ty and Jack get here. I'm going to deal with Tom once all this is settled."

"Amy? Tim?" Bob came running over to us.

"Hey," I said tiredly to Bob.

"Amy, what happened?" Bob asked me.

"I'll explain that after we get her an ice." Tim said.

"Good thing I packed some." Bob ran to the truck and brought back an ice pack for my head.

"Thank you." I said to him as Tim helped me sit down on the far end of the truck.

Tim brought Bob to the side to explain what happened with me and Tom. All I could do was sit and wait for Ty to appear with grandpa and Seth. At least Ty will be okay. All I could think of now was what happened with Ty burning himself closed and me agonizingly squeezing his artery closed. It almost made me want to gag. He was so strong. Always knowing what to do even in the most horrific state. I can't imagine if this was how his plane crash was, him having to go through this again, this time around Ty being hurt, and we were stuck here over night. I don't even want to know what dad'll do to Tom once he shows up. Now I couldn't think. My head started throb at the thought of all this.

"They should be close. They weren't that far behind us." Tim said waiting at the edge of the trail.

"When they come we have to be ready. I pulled up the truck and opened the back doors so we can lay Ty down now that we know what his symptoms are." Bob said.

"Tim! Bob!"

"Jack?"

"Grandpa!" I ran to the edge of the trail to see Ty lying across Harley, not moving.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Bob asked running over to help pick Ty up.

"He had a seizure." Seth said helping them carry Ty to the truck.

"A seizure?" I said speechless.

"We have to take him to the hospital now." Jack said as Tim loaded up the horses.

"I'm coming with you!" I yelled.

"Amy there just isn't enough seats. I'm sorry. Tim and bob will take you to the hospital behind us." Jack told me.

"He is my husband and I am his wife. I need to be with him!"

"Hey, Amy its okay." Tim said coming up behind me.

"No it's not! Don't leave! Grandpa!" I tried to run but dad held me back.

"Me and Seth'll take him there. You need to ride with Bob and Tim. I promise you'll see him there Amy. It's going to be okay." Jack said closing the door.

"No...I need to be.." I whispered tearing up.

"Shh...shhh Amy, it's okay. Let's take you there. Come on." Tim said hugging me.

"I...I wanted to go with him." I said crying softly getting into the truck.

"You'll see him there. Don't worry about him he's in good hands. We'll be there in a little while." Tim said getting into the front drivers seat.

"Ty's a tough nut to crack. He'll be okay."

I hope Bob was right. I don't want to loose him.


	10. Chapter Ten Doors-to-Nowhere

Three hours ago...

"Georgie, what does Bob usually keep in here?" Caleb asked opening a small stall door.

"Anything from a horse to a wolf. He kept a momma wolf in there once...but she didn't make it. I took care of her baby for a while." I said placing my hands on the stall door.

"Aww poor guy. So he was an orphan? Was the dad alive?"

"Well that's the thing. Bob didn't know so we just guessed he was an orphan. By now he should be all grown up." I said.

"Hmm," Caleb started to walk around. I can tell he was getting anxious. "I'm surprised we get the best radio signal in here."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Listen, I know you wanted to go and get Ty and Amy and I just had to stay and help. If you did-"

"Georgie, come on. Don't talk like that. It's like we're in H.Q. Besides, if anything goes wrong, we will drive up there and walk the trail if we have to." Caleb said rising his walkie in the air.

"I guess having a head quarters is pretty cool." I admitted with a smile.

"See? And look, that camera bob was using to track that bird? It's still up. We can scan the area for uncertain matter." Caleb said in a deep voice.

I laughed. "That would be cool if we could actually scan. It doesn't even go that far." I said.

"Lighten up. Geez don't teenagers have personalities anymore?"

"Sorry, I'm just really worried for them. I mean what even happened that they have been gone so long?"

"I don't know. Bob said there was a fork so maybe they just took a wrong turn." Caleb sighed.

I did too. This whole waiting process gives me the chills. Maybe thinking about what Adam said will distract me. He actually apologized to me. Wait till I tell Jade. She'll get a kick out of that. I laughed out loud. I didn't realize I did until Caleb looked at me with confusion. "Oh, I was just thinking about something that happened yesterday."

Caleb just nodded, then continued to walk around outside the barn.

I had an idea to pass time. "Hey, how about since we run headquarters, we have a thing."

"A thing?" Caleb looked at me confused.

"Yeah! Like...a handshake or something." I suggested.

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" He asked with a snappy tone.

"How about something like this. Here give me your fist." I said holding out my first.

Caleb laughed and went with it.

"Maybe something like boom fire?" I said. The boom was the pounding of fists together and fire was them Ricocheting off each other.

"Boom fire? That seems boring." Caleb said.

"Well to make it more interesting, you add something." I said.

"Okay, how about after fire, we make it rain? You know to put out the fire."

"That's stupid." I admitted.

"So is boom fire. Come on let it be stupid all together."

"Fine. How do you "make it rain"?" I waived my hands in the air.

"Well, after you fire, you move your hand down like this while wiggling your fingers. Watch."

"Boom, fire, make it rain." They both said.

"Huh. I actually like that." Caleb said.

"Me too." I agreed. I then noticed our walkies flashing.

"Bob, Tim, Georgie, Caleb, we're bringing back Ty. He's hurt pretty bad so we're going to take it slow."

I gasped in excitement. "They've got them. Caleb! Caleb!"

"I heard! How's Ty?! Is he okay?

"He's hurt but okay."

"What about Amy? Isn't she there? Jack," Caleb said. "Is Amy okay?"

"Tim's got her. They're on their way back too. We'll be heading to the hospital. We'll pick you two up on the way. Over and out." Jack hung up.

"So, we just sit here and wait for another two hours? No! We have to go and help them." I paced around.

"No we aren't. Jack said he-"

"Jack said you and I were coming to help. Well, we aren't helping. We need to...do something. We've been sitting here for over five hours."

"Okay, Georgie. Fine, then you tell me what we will do? What if they need to call for a backup ambulance or something? Where will we be? In the middle of no where."

"I...I don't know." I admitted.

"That's why we have to stay here. You know what you should do?" Caleb looked at me.

"W..what?"

"Call Lou. Tell her they are bringing them out of there and to the hospital. Tell her we don't know how hurt they are, but they're okay."

"How? There is barely any cell service here."

"Doesn't Bob have something you can ride around here?"

Yesterday...

"Look, I'm really glad you two are okay, I am, but you can't pull another stunt like that." Bob said looking at us sympathetically.

"We won't. We swear on our lives." Adam said.

"He's right we won't." I agreed.

"So what's the ATV for anyway?" Jade asked.

"Its for emergencies only. Like if you need to ride out to get a cell signal or something to call 911 or a parent."

"It's for emergencies!" I shouted.

"What? What's for emergencies?" Caleb asked.

"The ATV! It's for emergencies! Wait, this is an emergency,. Isn't it?" I asked to double check.

"Umm...Yes! Come on!" Caleb said pushing me forward.

I started running towards the ATV shed. "So it can fit two people." I said.

"No. You go. I'll stay and keep contact with the team." Caleb said helping me pull out the vehicle.

"You sure?" I started the engine.

"Yeah. Now go!"

As I rode closer to the main highway, my phone started to blow up like crazy. I had it on full volume. I decided to go to a stop and check who was sending me what.

I whipped out my phone and as soon as I turned it on, the screen showed twenty three missed calls and thirty seven texts. The majority was from Lou, and the other quarters were Adam and Jade.

I needed to call Lou but I wasn't in a good zone yet to keep up a good signal, so I kept driving. Once I finally got to the main road, I had two out of three bars. "Good enough." I said to myself.

"Georgie?" Lou picked up as I called.

"Mom it's me."

"Georgie!!? What the hell is going on over there? Why haven't you been answering me?! Is Amy and Ty okay? Georgie WHAT is going on?!"

"Lou, please! Calm down! The service is terrible out here. Jack and Tim found Amy and Ty. They said Ty was hurt but we don't know how bad. They're going to bring them to the closest hospital near the reserve. They're going to be okay." I said.

"Wait, back up, hospital?! Georgie what happened?"

"Mom that's the thing, I don't know. I'm not going to distract them from getting Ty and Amy back safe. I'll update you in two hours. I have to get back. They could be halfway here by now."

"Alright. I'm going to head to the hospital now and hopefully warm them what's coming. You be safe and you be sure to update or I'll ground you longer than your teenage years."

"Okay, I have to go! Bye. Love you." I hung up.

The ride back was okay. Only about ten minutes. I pulled up to the garage with half a tank. Yep. Now I know I need to check it. Caleb helped me put it away as he updated me on news from everyone.

"Nothing much has changed. Amy and Tim passed the halfway point and Jack and Ty are at the halfway point. They'll be here soon. Don't worry." Caleb smiled.

Two hours later...

Caleb:

Georgie left her walkie on the table so she could go inside and get us water. I have to admit, being stuck here and not helping my best friend has been hard. It wouldn't have worked out anyway. Trail's too thin, and Georgie wanted to help.

"Caleb!" Tim yelled as he skidded his truck to a stop.

"Tim! What happened? Is everyone okay?" I stood up.

"Get Georgie, we need to go. Ty


	11. Chapter eleven Whole Heartedly

"Ty? Would you come here and help your dad out?"

"Yeah."

"It's going to be a beautiful day. Perfect weather for camping."

"It sure is." Lily smiled.

"Yeah, son. Just pitch the tent there." Brad said.

"Are we going to go swimming later?" Ty asked as he placed the stakes in the ground.

"We will. I know a secret spot. You can go to the edge and jump right off into the water." Brad said moving his hands in a forward motion.

Lily laughed. "Make sure to be careful. You don't want to slip and fall on rocks."

Ty's face went white. Falling on rocks? When did he hear that last?

"Ty? Ty. You okay? Ty?" Brad grabbed Ty's shoulders. "Ty?" Brads voices faded and turned to white noise.

"Ty? Ty you awake?" Tim asked as he looked over at Ty who was in a hospital bed.

"Tim? I...I thought..."

"Hey, bud, its okay. Just relax." Tim sat back down.

"What..where am I? What is all of this?" Ty lifted his arm to see IVs and blood going in his body through tubes.

"Do you remember?" Tim asked.

"I think so. Where's Amy?!" Ty sat up.

"Hey take it easy! You gotta rest until the blood transfusion is done. Docs orders."

"Where's Amy?" Ty repeated.

"She's fine. She's with Jack." Tim said.

"How...how'd we get back?" Ty asked rubbing his head.

"You had a seizure right as Jack and that other guy, Seth, were taking you back so you blacked out. So when they got close enough, we carried you to the car."

Ty looked confused and very tired.

"Hey, you just rest up and I'll go get the doctor, okay?" Tim sat up.

"I want to see Ty." Amy sat in bed.

"I know you do, but doc said you can't get up to see him yet. You do have a concussion."

"A minor one! My head barely hurts." Amy argued.

"It doesn't matter, Amy. Your brain is still bruised, you got a nasty gash on the side of your head, and your hands were all torn up. You have to rest." Jack tried to convince her.

"Grandpa, I don't care! My husband was just close to death back there. The closest I got to seeing him here is when the nurses came out to get him."

Jack sighed looking at her.

"Please. Just convince the doctor to let me see him."

"Oh alright. Fine I will but I am making sure Ty is able to see first."

"Thank you."

"You did good." Lou said brushing her fingers through Georgie's hair.

"I'm just glad they're going to be okay. I was gone for a bit, is Ty out of surgery?"

"Yeah he came out a half hour ago. It went well."

"He didn't need anything too serious, did he?"

"No. Just a patch over one of his arteries I think." Lou smiled.

"Thank God. That's great."

"And he's doing great too." Caleb said walking into the waiting room.

"Wait, Caleb? How did you see Ty?" Lou and Bob stood up.

"I didn't. They wouldn't let me. I passed Tim in the hall and he told me what's up."

"Why have they only let Jack and Tim back there?" Georgie asked.

"Well, Sweetie, its only a one person visit for now. They'll let us in together eventually."

"Knock knock," Tim and the Doctor came in.

"Ty, I'm doctor Sheldon. I was your trauma surgeon today. You've had quite the fall." The doctor said sitting down.

"Trauma surgeon? Did...did I have surgery?" Ty sat up.

"Yes you did. You had a patch put over that ripped artery of yours. You would've been dead if that paper clip wasn't placed over it."

"Yeah, that's my wife's doing." Ty smiled.

"So you have a fractured leg, we've casted it as you can probably tell, and a severe grade three concussion to the head. I honestly don't know how you're sitting up! You should be laying down. We've got IVs going to help nurture the brain, plus to hydrate you, and blood to help with the huge amounts of blood you've lost."

"And the positives to all this?" Ty laughed laying back down with Tim's help.

"You're alive. I'm glad Seth found you too."

"You know Seth?" Tim turned around.

"Well sure. He's going to be working here starting next summer. I'm going to be...well I guess you could say 'mentor'." Doctor Sheldon said.

"If you know where Seth is, I'd like to have a chat with him. Are you Amy Borden's doctor as well?"

"As a matter of fact I am. She's doing really well, Ty." He said looking at Ty as he slowly nodded his head.

"Great. I need to fill you in on a couple of things." Tim said leading Dr. Sheldon out the door.

"Amy?" Georgie asked walking into the room.

"Hey! Georgie hey." Amy said giving Georgie a hug.

"The doctor said we could come in. He said he already checked you out and you can come home soon?" Lou asked giving her sister a hug.

"I'm not leaving till I see Ty. I asked the doctor, twice. All he's said was "We'll see." This is outrageous! I'm fine! I want to leave and go see him." Amy paced around the room.

"Hey, take it easy. You got socked on the side of the head, with a gun!" Lou said leading Amy back to bed.

"That's what happened?!" Georgie gasped.

Jack sighed then led Georgie outside to tell her the entire story as Lou sat and comforted Amy.

"I know you want to see Ty. I do. I totally get it. But would it really be best right now for the both of you? Emotionally?" Lou asked.

"Lou! I...I just...I can't..." Amy's voice cracked.

"Shh its okay." Lou leaned Amy's head onto her shoulder.

"I was so scared when he fell. I thought...I thought he died. Then when he had the seizure? Then I thought he was gone. For sure."

"No, Amy don't talk like that. He's okay now. Dad told me he's awake but very groggy. Can't remember much either. But he's alive, Amy. That's all that matters. You two being alive after that long twenty four hours was all I needed to hear." Lou smiled.

Amy's frown faded. "Thanks, Lou."

"Ty?" Jack stepped into the room.

"Jack...hey." Ty whispered.

"How are you doing?"

"Getting there. I feel like a hammer thinks my head is a nail and this bed is the wooden post, but everything's okay." Ty said with a faint smile.

"Amy's doing real well." Jack said.

"So what exactly...happened?"

"She uh...she...she took a hit to the head and now has a minor concussion. Nothin serious."

"Hit to the head? How?"

"I think it's best if you get some rest like the doctor ordered, okay? Amy will be able to see you in a little bit. For now just sleep." Jack placed his hand on Ty's shoulder.

Ty slowly nodded his head as he drifted to sleep.

Jack knew that if Ty wasn't so severely injured, he would have defiantly tried to get the story out of him about Amy. I guess the concussion and amnesia had an affect on him.

"So, I brought you a change of clothes. A hospital gown isn't always that fun to wear. And good thing you have a room with a shower." Lou joked.

Amy laughed. "Ahh, didn't think it'd ever hurt to laugh. I'll take that shower." She grabbed the clothes from Lou's hand and walked to the bathroom.

"Hey!! Uh...oh. Where's Amy?" Caleb poked his head into the room.

"Showering. Don't go in there." Lou laughed.

"Yeah." Caleb said with a sigh.

"Is everything okay?" Lou asked.

"Yep. Yeah all good."

"Caleb?"

"I'll be right back...umm gotta go." Caleb rushed out the door.

"Caleb where are you going?" Lou called out the door but no answer.

Earlier...

"Wow, Jack. I can't believe that happened."

"It was pretty hectic but she's okay. Don't you worry about it." Jack kissed Georgie on the forehead then went back into Amy's room.

Georgie peeked her head through the door. "I'm gunna take a walk."

"Alright. Don't be gone too long. And take your phone." Lou said.

"Got it." She started to walk down the halls with her hands in her pockets. There was nothing glorious about hospitals to her. They're cold, they smell like rubber, and nobody goes to the hospital for anything good.

As she strolled, she saw a door slightly cracked open with a name tag on it slightly covered. She looked around to make sure nobody saw her and moved the tag up so she could read it. Her eyes widened. It said "Ty Borden". She looked around once more then opened the door more, just enough so she could squeeze inside.

Once she entered, she heard a beeping noise. She knew it came from around the corner so she made her way slowly. Georgie froze. She saw Ty all beaten up with cuts and bruises plus blood and medicine going into his body, all while being unconscious.

She pulled her hand up to her mouth and gasped. She wanted to hug him, but also wanted to fall down and cry. She's never seen anyone so hurt before in her life. Georgie slowly backed out of the room wiping a few tears and started to walk at a fast pace towards the exit to get some air.

She wasn't focusing on anything except for getting the hell out of the place. On the way out, she accidentally ran into Caleb before she went out the door in the waiting room.

"Woah woah hey."

"I'm sorry I was just..." Georgie wiped her face. "I need some air." She continued to head for the door.

"Georgie?" Caleb asked once she went out the door. He looked to Bon who just shrugged. Maybe Lou knows what's going on with her. So, he made his way to Amy's room.

Present...

"Hey!! Uh...oh. Where's Amy?" Caleb poked his head into the room.

"Showering. Don't go in there." Lou laughed.

"Yeah." Caleb said with a sigh.

"Is everything okay?" Lou asked.

"Yep. Yeah all good."

"Caleb?"

"I'll be right back...umm gotta go." Caleb rushed out the door.

"Caleb where are you going?" Lou called out the door but no answer.

Caleb made his way to the exit. Maybe Lou didn't know. She didn't seem to concerned.

Caleb made his way out of the door to find Georgie sitting by a curb. "Georgie? What the hell are you doing out here?"

She didn't answer. She just sat fingering her nails.

"Hey? You with me? What's going on?" Caleb sat down on the curb next to her. "Will...will you look at me?"

Georgie's head slowly turned to Caleb. It was ghost white with a few tears streaming down.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked.

"I saw Ty." Her voice cracked.

"That's good I mean-"

"No," Georgie slowly shook her head while tearing up. "He looked so helpless, lying there unconscious with all those cuts and bruises. I've never seen anyone like that..." Georgie gulped.

"Hey, its okay. Come here," Caleb hugged Georgie. "You have the toughest uncle in the entire world. He's going to be alright. Remember our H.Q. handshake?" Caleb held out his hand.

Georgie laughed. "Boom, fire, make it rain." They said as they fist bumped, wiggled there fingers back then down.

"Amy?" The doctor came in.

"Hello Dr. Sheldon. Mrs. Borden will be fine." Amy said with a dull tone.

"Listen, Mrs. Borden, I know that I haven't been really updating you on much. Now I can say that Ty's awake. Your grandpa just talked to him. You can see him."

"Really?!" Amy's tone lightened.

"Yep." Jack and Tim walked in.

"Okay!" Amy ran out of the room.

"Hey take it easy!" Tim yelled back to Amy.

"Also, Mr. Bartlett, Mr. Fleming, I have someone to see you."

"Us?" Tim and Jack asked.

"I'm so glad everyone is okay." Seth walked up.

Jack, Lou, and Tim all stared at Seth.

"Is something wrong?" Seth asked.

"We need to talk." Tim said.

"Ty?" Amy walked into the room with a nurse behind in case Amy showed signs of dizzy spells.

"Amy?" Ty said weakly.

"Ty! Ty, hey. I'm here. We're okay now. You aren't going to suffer any more." She kissed his cheek.

"I didn't want this to...to happen to you." He said a bit more clearly.

"No no. Don't say that. We're okay. We're okay."

This will be continued!! Don't worry I'm going to update next week. See you then!!

-MiMi


	12. Chapter twelve Stronger Than We Know

"Talk? About what?" Seth asked confused.

"You know exactly what. This whole thing, with Amy and your brother, I don't know what to say to you!" Tim said.

"Wait my brother? What about him?"

"Turns out you don't know your brother as well as you thought." Jack said.

Seth just stared at the both of them. "What? What did he do?"

"I'll tell you what he did. He struck my daughter on the side of the head with a gun, and knocked her unconscious. Plus on top off all that, giving her a concussion. He led her out to get water only to get her out of the picture so he could go of frolicking to go hunting!" Tim yelled.

"Tom did this?! I... I didn't know. I'm so sorry-"

"Don't give me your apologies. The only thing you can do is get your brother the hell over here or I'll haul him by his hair, myself!"

"You get Tom over here, today. If he doesn't show we're calling the police, you understand me?" Jack asked in a softer tone.

"I...I'll get him here as fast as I can." Seth rushed out of the room.

Tim sighed while shaking his head. "I'm going outside for a while. I can't take it in here."

"We'll be here when you come back." Lou said.

"The doctor said you'll be out of here in a couple of days." Amy said still sitting by Ty.

"I'm glad I'll be able to go home. How are you feeling by the way? I heard you had a concussion?" Ty sat up.

"Yeah it's not as serious as yours. You know, you should lie back down." Amy smiled.

"I've been laying down a lot lately." Ty joked.

"Well you needed to! You fell off a cliff, broke your leg, got a concussion, and had a seizure."

"Okay okay. You don't need to remind me," Ty laughed. "I swear to you that I will rest. I'm just glad to see you okay."

"After all of that you still worry about me. I love you for that."

"I love you too." Ty kissed Amy's forehead.

"So, Bear..." Amy said.

"What about him? The eagle! Did he make it out okay?!" Ty worriedly asked.

"Yes, Ty. Don't worry about the eagle. Bob took him back to the reserve." Amy reassured him.

"Oh good. So, what about Bear again?"

"Remember how he wasn't doing too good with roping that calf yesterday? He was perfectly fine with me on the end of that rope. What if he doesn't like the way the calf looks? What if he is just a horse who likes to help people?"

"You know, you should sign him up for a police horse. I think he'd be great at that." Ty suggested.

"Ty! You're a genius! That's perfect!" Amy said getting excited.

"Look at you. This will all be possible because of this. Maybe this whole accident happened for a reason. It helped you with Bear." Ty said.

"The downside is you getting terribly hurt. I never wanted you to-"

"Amy I know you would never even think of it. When you get home, promise me you'll sign him up?" Ty asked.

"I promise."

"I've called the authorities. They're almost here." Tim said walking back into Amy's room.

"So they'll be here when Seth and his brother show up?" Jack asked.

"They better be." Tim replied.

"So are they going to we him?" Jack asked.

"I've talked to Amy about it. If they believe Amy's side, maybe pressing charges is ideal. I told them the whole story. They are going to question Amy to see what happened. She has the evidence of a gash on her face. How would they not believe her."

"Nobody ever said they wouldn't. Let's just remain calm and see what happens." Lou said.

"Are you feeling okay? You are usually the one freaking out." Tim said as Jack laughed.

"Well I see no reason to freak out right now. And I get those genes from you, dad. We have Amy and Ty to think about. To me this Tom guy isn't as important." Lou shrugged.

"You're right. It's not. But if it doesn't get taken care of soon, it will become a problem." Jack said.

Seth pulled his truck up to Tom's house. It wasn't the friendliest place. Weeds everywhere, broken shingles, cobwebs, and other scary looking things.

He took a deep breath then headed inside. "Tom?" Seth asked.

No answer. Except for a noise in the back room.

The whole place was a mess. Food everywhere, dirty dishes stacked to the cabinets, and boxes on the floor.

He worked his way to the back while shoving boxes and things out of his way. The floor boards creaked very loud. It almost seemed like he was in a horror film. "Tom?" He asked again.

"What, Seth?" Tom said from his bed.

"Are you alright?" Seth came in the room and tried to touch his brother.

"Don't touch me!" Tom slapped his hand away.

"Sorry. What happened here? It wasn't like this a year ago." Seth asked.

"Yeah. A year ago, my wife was alive." Tom said lying on his back.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here to help you. I've-"

"Been to busy at your rich kid school. Mom and dad always favored you. That's why they put all their money towards you for college." Tom huffed.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is!" Tom yelled angrily sitting up.

"You could've had the chance to do better ten years ago-"

"You don't tell me what I could've done better. You don't know me!" Tom stood up.

Seth looked around to find a bag of coke on his nightstand. He had an idea.

"Tom we have to go to the hospital."

"Why? You think I have a mental illness?!" Tom walked around shaking his head.

"No," Seth said placing his hand on Tom's shoulder. "It's mom. She's hurt. She got in a car accident and the doctor said she only has a few hours. Or they'll put her on life support."

"What? Mom's hurt?" Tom asked with his face turning white.

"Yeah. She is. We need to go. Now. We don't have much time. Please." Seth begged.

"I'll start your car. Give me the keys?" Tom asked with his hand held out.

Seth threw the keys to Tom. Tom left the room and Seth grabbed the bag of drugs then headed out behind him.

"Why are we going through the emergency door and not the main entrance?" Tom asked following Seth up the stairs. "I've been here before and the main entrance is the closest way to the waiting room,

"We aren't going to the waiting room. We're going straight to mom's room." Seth swung open the doors to show Tom a swarm of cops around him.

"You set me up!" Tom yelled placing his hands behind his back like the police officer said.

"I didn't want to, but now I know you were using. I found these on your dresser!" Seth's voice cracked as he held up the bag of drugs.

"Those...those aren't mine! Officer you gotta believe me!" Tom begged.

"Tom Trent, you are under arrest for assaulting a woman with a gun, and for using cocaine. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in court." The officer said placing cuffs on Tom.

Tim and Jack came out to see what all the yelling was and saw Tom being arrested.

"You will regret this! You will, Seth." Tom said as the police put him in the car.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Seth whispered.

"Hey uh, Seth, I uh," Jack started.

"I just need a minute alone, okay? You were right, Tim. I didn't know my brother after all." Seth walked around the building until he wasn't seen.

"Come on. Let's go back inside and tell them, especially Lou, what just happened." Tim said walking back.

Jack sighed and followed Tim.

"Ty, you really had us scared." Lou said sitting on the bed next to Amy.

"I'm not going to leave you that easily. Besides, Amy was the superstar the entire time." Ty smiled.

"No...I..." Amy tried to deny while smiling back.

"Oh come on, Amy. I heard bits and pieces from what happened from grandpa and Dad, and you sounded amazing." Lou smile widened.

"It's true. It all started from when she repelled down to save me."

"Okay, can we stop talking about me and focus on you? How are you feeling?" Amy asked.

Lou and Ty laughed. "I'm feeling better than I did earlier. A hell of a lot better."

"Don't get too excited cause the doctor said you still have to stay here for a while. I promised him I'd watch you closely the next few days to make sure you don't have to come back." Amy said.

"Can't wait." Ty started to laugh then it turned into a coughing attack.

"Oh, you need some water?" Amy asked holding up a cup.

Ty nodded grabbing the cup from Amy's hand. Still coughing, he chugged down the water. "Thank you." He said with a wheezing sound in his voice.

"How bout you get some rest and I'll take Amy here to go get something to eat." Lou said placing her hands on Amy's shoulders.

"I don't want to leave him." Amy said.

"Go, Amy." Ty said.

"Fine." Amy smirked then followed Lou out. "Get some rest, okay?"

Ty nodded.

As they walked towards the cafeteria, Tim stopped them.

"What happened, Dad? We heard there was police here."

"Remember Seth?"

"Yeah. What about him?" Amy asked.

"He actually tricked his brother into coming here and lucky for us, the police were waiting for him. Turns out Amy, Tom was a druggie. He was drugged before and after he hit you."

"He was using?!" Lou yelled.

"Keep it down," Jack signaled his hands in a downward motion.

"He was using?!" Lou whispered.

"I told the police that wanted to ask you question to back off because you have a concussion at the moment." Jack said.

"I could've answered those questions. He can come by later. I'm fine." Amy said.

"Can we talk about this later? I was going to fill up Amy's stomach." Lou said walking away with Amy.

Tim sighed and put his hand on his head. "I gotta go call the station now."

"Hey, how bout we go back to the hospital and see if Ty's awake?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry I made you drive out here I just couldn't stay...in there."

"Don't worry. I get it. Hospitals freak me out too." Caleb smiled.

"So if he is awake, can you...go in there with me?" Georgie said afraid to admit.

"Sure will."

"Thanks."

Caleb looked and smiled at Georgie. "Yeah."

Georgie spotted Ty's doctor by the waiting room and ran up to him. "Is Ty Borden awake? Can he see visitors?" Georgie quickly asked.

"I'm sorry, what she means to ask is if Ty is available to see anyone at the moment." Caleb said slightly pushing Georgie to the side.

"Only family members at the moment." The doctor replied.

"I'm his niece."

"Yeah and I'm basically his brother. We've known each other for forever. I was his best man." Caleb tried to make excuses for the doctor.

"I guess I can make an exception for now. You can go ahead. He is awake but drowsy."

"Thank you." Caleb nodded.

"Shh." Caleb whispered.

"Ty?" Georgie whispered.

"You guys don't have to whisper you know." Ty said.

"Oh man, Ty. You scared the hell out of me. Sorry, 'heck'." Caleb said looking at Georgie.

"Yeah we helped Tim, Jack, and Bob by being the HQ at Bob's barn." Georgie said looking back at Caleb.

"That actually sounds pretty exciting. Thank you both. I probably wouldn't be here if you guys didn't help them find me. Apparently I seized on the way back."

"I wish I was there in person but they needed us there. I'm just glad you're okay now, brother." Caleb slightly punched Ty's shoulder.

"Ahh!" Ty laughed grabbing he shoulder then noticed Georgie staring him with no expression.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Georgie, its okay. I'm alive." Ty said.

"I'm glad you are." Georgie replied.

"And I'm going to get better too. Amy will probably need your help with the horses since she'll be too busy caring for me." Ty laughed.

"I'll be happy to help." Georgie smiled.

"Me too. Haven't been doing much lately so this will get me off my ass." Caleb joked.

"My mom just texted me to meet her out front. You get better, Ty. Okay?"

"I will. Thank you, Georgie."

"I'll stay here. I need to show you this sick bronc that Tim had one of his students ride." Caleb pulled out his phone.

"Georgie over here!" Lou waved.

"Hey," she hugged Lou. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I called Lisa and she's picking you up in a bit. I know you like to bake so I thought you could make Ty and Amy a get well cake with Lisa." Lou suggested.

"That sounds great! But, where is Amy?"

"She's getting questioned by the police on what happened."

"They're going to be okay, right?" Georgie asked.

"Of course, sweetie. Now go lisa's waiting." Lou said.

"Okay I love you. Bye!"

"Bye." Lou waved as Georgie walked out the door.

Lou sighed. She didn't know what was going to happen. In her honest opinion, Lou didn't know or not if the police would believe her considering her concussion. I guess all they have to do now is wait.


	13. The Recovering

Two days later...

"Woah, Bear." Jack said pulling him to a stop. He decided to take Bear on a ride today since he hasn't been ridden since the accident.

"Jack!" Georgie called loping up on Phoenix.

"Hey, Georgie. I thought it would be good for Bear to get out of the stall today. What are you doing out here?"

"Ty's coming home today. He's better enough to start resting at home." Georgie replied as she rode next to Jack.

"That's great!"

"Yeah. They're picking him up from the hospital now. Amy's trying to get some sleep in at home before he comes back."

"Oh, okay. Who's picking him up then?" Jack asked.

"Actually Tim and Lisa are." Georgie said.

"Tim and Lisa?!" Jack said surprised.

"Well you were gone and Amy was sleeping so they told me to tell you they were picking him up." Georgie sighed.

"Aw geez..." Jack turned around to ride back to the house.

Amy:

"That was such an amazing experience! I couldn't believe how real that eagle was!" I jumped in excitement.

Ty looked at me and laughed as he helped me put the horses away. "Well, I mean eagles are real." He smiled.

"Well you know what I mean. I'm just glad everything went smoothly." I said brushing out Bear.

"Me too. I'm glad we're okay, and the eagle." He wrapped his arms around my waist on placed his chin on my shoulder.

I smiled. I loved our relationship as of right now. We're perfectly happy and married.

"You know Amy, I wish this is what happened." Ty stopped cuddling me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"This...this isn't real." As soon as Ty said that, a flash of an image of Ty laying on the rock, almost looking dead, went through my head.

"Ty? Ty what's going on?" I placed my hand on my head as my vision flashed through different images of Ty laying motionless.

"I'm not actually here, Amy." He touched my shoulder. As soon as he did that, a back flash of me climbing down a rope, that was held by Bear, to the ground where Ty laid on the rock. As I moved Ty to make sure he was awake, he looked at me with the most scared eyes and started groaning.

My eyes opened back to see Ty in the barn. "If this isn't real, and those were flash backs, where am I now? Ty where am I? Where are you? Where are you?!"

"Where are you!" I sat up on the couch in our loft. A dream. It was all a dream. I rubbed my eyes and sat up while grabbing my phone. I needed to call Ty. I gave him his phone yesterday since he was able to function enough to call me.

"Hello?" Ty answered.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Well, doc said I'm doing much better this morning than last night."

"Oh that's good. Hey Lisa's going to take me to see you this morning." I said.

"Can't wait."

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just had a crazy dream."

"Hope nothing too intense happened." Ty laughed. As Ty laughed I swear I heard another voice.

"No, it wasn't. Is someone else there?"

"Uhh...it's just the nurse. She's listening to our conversation." Ty said.

"Ahh okay. Well I should get going. Have to get ready to go."

"Okay, well I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you." Ty ended the call.

Jack was on the phone with Tim in the barn while Georgie put away the horses. "Why did you not tell me you were goin'? No I specifically told you I was going to go."

"Go where, grandpa?" Amy asked walking down the loft stairs.

"Now you, you should be resting." Jack said.

"I've been resting for three days straight. I'm feeling much better. Where's Lisa? She said she'd take me to get him today." Amy looked around.

"I gotta go," Jack ended the call. "I don't know. She was in the house the last I saw her." Jack said. He didn't want to lie to Amy for two reasons. 1 because he hated lying, and 2 cause he didn't like the surprise. He hated surprises.

"Who was that?" Amy asked.

"That was your father. It's not important right now. How bout I get us some tea until Lisa shows?"

"Sounds great. I could use some right now. What about you Georgie?" Amy asked.

"I'm okay. I'll stay here and brush down Phoenix." Georgie smiled.

"Alright." Amy smiled back.

As Jack and Amy left the barn, Georgie quickly grabbed her phone from her pocket and texted Lisa

"Amy is in the house right now."

Lisa replied:

"That's great. We'll be there in five."'

Georgie sighed and smiled as she put away the brushes and waited by the front of the barn. She wondered how Ty will do once he's back. He still probably has a killer headache but no more dizziness. Of course there's the crutches. Maybe he'll be in a cheery mood today. Then again, when is he not? He always is in a positive mood and always ready to make people smile. That's what makes him the best uncle ever; a great role model.

Georgie's thought broke to a car rolling up the driveway. It was Lisa's car! Ty was home! She ran over to the car as quick as her feet could take her.

"There you go," Tim said helping Ty out of his seat.

"Thanks, Tim." Ty said.

"Ty!" Georgie ran up to him. "You're home!"

"Hey, Georgie! Glad to be home." Ty patted her on the back as he hugged her.

"Well, Ty? You feeling alright to walk?" Lisa asked.

"I've been ready for a while. That hospital bed was killing me." Ty laughed as he started to hobble with his crutches towards the steps to the house.

Before he could go any further, the front door swung open to show Amy's shocked face. "Ty? You're here!" She ran down to greet her husband with a cheerful kiss on the lips followed by a passionate hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were bringing him back?" Amy looked around.

"We didn't want to spoil the surprise." Lisa smiled.

"Ty! Good to see you up and at it again." Jack smiled hugging Ty.

"It's good to be here again. I've missed it." Ty said looking around peacefully.

"Well let's get the man something to drink. You thirsty? We have some tea ready." Jack said helping Ty up the stairs with the aid of Tim.

"As thirsty as a lizard. That sounds great."

Inside, everyone gathered in the living room and just listened in awe as Amy and Ty told their stories.

"But the nest was actually on the ground." Amy said.

"Was he hurt?" Georgie asked.

"His wings a little messed up but he'll heal nicely." Ty said.

"And then me and Ty got to hold the eagle," Amy looked at Ty and held his hand. "It was amazing." She smiled.

"That sounds like quite the adventure." Jack laughed.

"It was all until the eagle spooked and Ty fell," Amy's smile faded.

"But I'm okay now." Ty gently squeezed her knee.

"Is that why your leg is missing?" Katie asked.

"No Katie," Amy laughed as did everyone else. "He just has a cast on that's covering his leg until it heals. See?" Amy tapped it with her finger.

"Oh. So you do still have your leg?" Katie's eyes beamed.

"Yes, Katie." Ty laughed.

"Jack," Tim motioned Jack over.

"Everything good?" Jack and Tim went down the hallway.

"I just got a call from the police. They tested him for drugs and they came out positive. Then he confessed about hitting Amy so, we can officially go with the charges." Tim sighed with relief.

"I'm not sure that's what Amy wants to do." Jack said.

"What?! What do you mean she doesn't want to press?" Tim yelled.

"Just keep it down," Jack said. "You'll have to ask her. Trust me, she'll have an explanation you oughta hear." Jack walked back into the living room.

"Wha.. Jack!" Tim held his hands out then shook his head.

11:30 am

"It feels so good to be back in my bed." Ty said as Amy propped his foot up with a pillow.

"Well don't get too used to it cause I'm not waking up at three AM to talk again." Amy laughed collapsing in the bed beside him.

"Yeah sorry about that. I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to make you come all the way over just to talk to me." Ty said.

"Yeah I probably wouldn't have." Amy laughed with Ty. "But if you do need something, you can always tell me. You know that, right?"

Ty nodded understandingly. "Hey, um, did you ever sign Bear up for that police horse thing?"

"Actually, I did. I applied him last night. Still waiting for a response but I think he'll do the job."

"That's great!" Ty smiled.

"Yeah! I'm really excited for him. I guess helping people is his specialty. I just don't think he likes cows."

Ty let out a laugh. "Guess not."

"I just want it to be nighttime right about now. I'm so tired." Amy said with her arms spread out on the bed.

"Well you can hang with me in bed for now. It's not like I can go anywhere." Ty pointed to his leg.

"Amy?" A voice came up the stairs.

"Yeah?" Amy sat up.

"Can we talk?" Tim asked placing his hands on the railing to the stair loft.

"Umm yeah, sure. What about?" Amy stood up.

"Why aren't you agreeing to press charges?" Tim asked.

"You aren't wanted to press charges against him?! Amy he hit you with a gun. You're lucky he didn't shoot you." Ty said.

"Okay would you two just listen? I didn't want to press charges cause he wouldn't have done those things if he wasn't hurting. His brother was never there to help him. You heard the story!" Amy pointed at Tim.

"Yeah maybe he got a little depressed but giving you that injury was not called for." Tim said.

"Yeah Amy, you can't help this situation go away by letting him go."

"He's not getting let go! He's going to jail for drug use. Why make his life more miserable by added many years to that sentence? Dad, when you were in a tough time, Jack nor mom never told on you."

"No no no don't you bring this on me. This is about you and Tom."

"Exactly! I'm not pressing. Okay? I just...I hate making lives miserable."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ty pushed himself up.

"I...I mean..." Amy held her hand out towards Ty's leg.

"Amy," Ty grabbed his crutches and stood up by her. "If you think in anyway this is your fault, it's not. And if you think me living like this for a little is miserable, it's not. You are the light of my life and would never make it dull." Ty placed his hands on Amy's shoulders.

Amy's eyes filled with tears. She pulled into Ty for a hug. "You're my light too." She sobbed.

"Shh..." Ty stroked her hair. By the time Ty looked over to see if Tim was still there, he was long gone.

1:07 pm

Amy walked downstairs to find Tim standing outside the round pen looking at Bear. She walked up to him from behind and placed her arms on the fence beside Tim.

"He's something else." Tim said.

"Yeah, he is." Amy agreed.

"Could...could we talk about earlier?" Tim asked turning to Amy.

Amy sighed and looked at him sideways.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about upsetting you earlier it's just..." Tim choked up.

"Dad?" Amy straightened out.

"I just...hate seeing my daughter get hurt by someone and they get away with it." Tim's eyes teared up.

"Oh, dad." Amy wrapped her arms around Tim's waist and hugged him tight. "Don't think like that." She whispered.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Tim wiped his eyes.

"I'm fine, Dad. Just a headache. The most of its past. Trust me, I know when the concussion is gone. I've had four!" Amy laughed.

Tim chuckled a bit too. "I understand now why you don't want to press charges. You always see the best in things." Tim smiled.

"I couldn't do it without you." Amy smiled back.

Tims lip quivered. "Great. Now you're making your old man cry."

"Come here." Amy laughed pulling in for another hug.

7:23 pm

Amy drove Ty on the golf cart out to the pond by the log where they'd sit. "You sure you're feeling well enough to be out here?" Amy asked turning off the engine.

"Yes, Amy. I think it's time for me to get out of closed spaces. Being here with you at this time of the evening is all the medicine I need." Ty smiled.

"That was cheesy." Amy laughed.

"Was it?" Ty laughed too.

Amy couldn't remember the last time she smiled so much. Her husband was back home safe and sound. His concussion has gone down and amnesia almost completely gone. Just me and my broken-legged man. We both sat on the log. Ty propped his crutches on the side of the log as we sat on-top.

Ty inhaled deeply. "Oh yeah. It's good to be back."

"It is. Especially now that you're back." Amy agreed.

"I think what you're doing for Seth and his brother is awfully generous and kind. I don't know how you do it." Ty looked off into the sunset.

"I just didn't want him spending more time in a place he doesn't want to be. After his jail time that he has to give now, he'll go to a rehab center and get a fresh start." Amy smiled at that thought. Everyone deserves a happy ending, doesn't matter how bad they've been, they deserve it.

"You're so amazing Amy." Ty kissed me on the head.

"Ty, since we're passing around the compliments, I wanna tell you how proud I am of you for not giving up that whole time out there. You are a fighter, Ty! And I love you for that." Amy looked at him.

"I love you too." They both kissed. It wasn't just a touch on the lips. It was a good passionate moment between them, and it was amazing. They haven't had one in a while.

"No more cliffs?" Amy asked.

"No more cliffs."

Amy:

As we stared off into the sunset, Ty wrapped his arm around me as mine did the same. Our heads touched and our hands were in each other's. I couldn't possibly love anyone more than this wonderful human being before my sparkling eyes. We are going to have stories ahead, but for now, I think this moment is perfect. Just the two of us.

THE END

Omg! I'm so happy with how this story turned out. I had an AMAZING time writing it. I laughed, cried, and got angry a few times. Thank you so much for the support you've giving me as I continued to post every single week. But this is not the end!!!! I have at least two more stories coming for you in the next month or so. I love you all and remember, nobody can tell you you're not perfect, because you are perfect just the way you are.

Kindly,

MiMi


End file.
